Our Blessing
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Sequel to My Lady, My Love, My Life Three years had passed since Rarity and Trixie marriage got married and their lives couldn't be any happier. Right? Rarity is ready to take the biggest step, will Trixie agree? The events of Please, Don't Go happens an year before. You may read that One-Shot if you haven't already but it's not necessary to understand this fic.
1. Beau Monde

**Beau Monde**

"Is she there?"

"Wait, I'm looking… yes, there she is! Bring our boss here. We're ready to start."

"Okay!" Two mares were having this conversation behind a curtain in a fashion catwalk. One trotted to another room while the other stayed watching the mare she was observing. The mare who went to find her boss passed through a dressing room where various models where getting ready for the show. She knocked on the door which lead to the boss' office.

"Ma'am? The guest of honour has arrived!" She heard hoofsteps from the other side getting closer until they stopped in front of the door. It opened to reveal Trixie Lulamoon on the other side. She was wearing the dress she used to propose to Rarity.

"She's here already?" Trixie asked to the mare in front of her.

"Yes!"

"Show me, Chemise." Trixie followed the model to the curtain where the other model was awaiting.

"Miss Lulamoon!" The other model greeted her boss.

"Bell top. Show me where she is."

"Over there, ma'am." Trixie watched where Bell Top looked and she found her. Rarity's best client for the past few months. Her coat was a light shade of pink. She wore a blue dress that made it look like she was wearing the night sky itself. Her hair and mane was light brown. Trixie couldn't see her eyes since she was using sunglasses… at night.

"She's the last guest and most important one. We're ready to start." Trixie said before closing the curtain. "Bell Top, tell the rest of the models to get ready. Chemise, go with her. I have a few words to say before we start." The models nodded and trotted to the dressing room. Trixie walked to the office again. Only when she was alone she dropped herself as she sighed. She was extremely nervous and she needed to calm down. "Alright, Trixie, you can do this. Remember why you are doing this." She used her magic to bring her favorite framed photo of Rarity. "You're doing this for your wife. This can be her big break, her only chance to find a permanent client without having to move out." She kissed the crystal protecting the photo. "Wish me luck, sweetheart." Trixie put the photo back on its place before standing up. She took a breath before leaving her office. She found the models, all lined up and ready to go.

"We're ready, miss." One of the models said.

"Good. First of all, I want to thank you all for your support. I know that many of you were looking forward to work with my wife, Rarity, but sadly, she woke up ill today. She had worked so hard for this event and I wasn't going to just let her throw all the effort she put on this night to the trash, which also reminds me to thank you for being understanding. This client we're dedicating the show to is well known among the fashion industry and she probably Rarity's only big chance to become an important provider of the most famous artists. I want all of you to give your best performance yet. Does anypony has something to say? Yes, Bell Top."

"I only want to say that you're doing a great job. I don't know anypony who would do something like this in behalf of their loved ones. Miss Rarity got lucky on you!"

Trixie smiled at this. "Thank you for your kind words. I must admit that I was unsure about the idea at first, but Rarity's reaction when she realized that she wouldn't be able to lead this show was heartbreaking. I'll do anything I can to make her happy. Her smile is worth it."

"Aww! You don't get to hear this kind of affection everyday!" One of the models said, with the rest of them smiling in agreement.

The magician pony blushed. "Well, umm, th-thank you… anyway, we're getting off track now. Anything else? No? Very well, let's start! I'll tell the manager that we're ready while the first group gets in position!"

"Yes, ma'am!" While Trixie headed to the manager's office, the models checked their attires and looks one last time. Trixie arrived to her destination and she knocked on the door of the office.

"Yes?" The voice of a stallion was heard from the other side before the door opened. "Miss Lulamoon. I trust that you're ready to start. We have a tight schedule."

"Yes, we are, sir." Trixie replied to the uneasy stallion.

"Finally!" The stallion said as he stepped out. "I'm going to announce the start of the show, then. This better be a successful event or I'll make you work for me until you pay for all the bits I invested on this."

"You have nothing to worry… sir." Trixie avoided his sight altogether until he was gone. I really hate that pony! She thought before returning to the dressing room. She sighed when she spotted the agent of one of the models waiting for her. "Yes?"

"Let's be realistic, you have no experience with this. If you screw up, you can be sure that I'll sue you."

"Don't worry, sir. I have some knowledge in the world of fashion. I think I know what am I doing."

"We hope for both your belongings and the career of my client that you do. I won't accept a single mistake." The agent left just as the music started. Trixie could barely hear the manager's voice.

"Ladies and gentercolts, thank you for your patience. We're pleased to get the show started! You're about to witness Rarity… Lulamoon's spring collection!" Stomps on the floor prevented Trixie from hearing Rarity's last name. It didn't matter since she perfectly knew how it was. Besides, she was focused on seeing the models do their last minute check before forming in lines. They were all wearing attires resembling Spring, including flowers.

"You're all looking good. Bell Top, you need to comb your hair a little bit more… that's it, perfect!"

"So, without any further ado, here they are, the new Spring collection!" More stomps were heard after the Manager's last words. The models began to walk to the catwalk with confidence while Trixie encouraged them one last time.

"You can do it. You have done it before!"

The show had no problems. All the models did their job perfectly and the attires were mostly well received. The models told Trixie that their honorable guest showed more interest on the collection. The fashion show was a success. The manager and the agents gave her a cold congratulation. Not that Trixie expected more from them. The blue Unicorn waited until everypony but the guest of honour left, before meeting her.

"You must be Rarity." The guest asked as soon as she felt somepony approach to her.

"No. I took Rarity's place due to her getting ill. I'm Trixie Lulamoon, Her…"

"Sister, I suppose. One of Rarity's last name is the same as yours." Something about the tone she used made Trixie dislike her, but she couldn't show it. For Rarity's sake.

"Miss Beau Monde…?"

"Miss Monde."

"Right." The more she spoke, the more Trixie disliked her. "I hope that you have enjoyed the show."

"I did, I did… but I was hoping to speak to Rarity personally. I'm afraid that I can't do business with her if she's not here."

"Miss Monde, you can't do this. It's not her fault. Can't you wait until she recovers, please?"

"I'm a busy mare."

"All I'm asking are a few days, a week?"

"Why should I?"

"You love her work, she has accomplished with everything you have ordered without any delay, and she has never failed you."

"She did tonight."

"Being sick doesn't count. After everything she did, the least you can do is to wait for her to recover. You owe her that much."

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" Beau Monde angrily said as she stood up.

"I won't let you to walk away after everything Rarity did for you…! Ouch!" Trixie put a hoof on her left eye. It suddenly started to ache. Her eye would always hurt whenever she got mad.

"What's with your eye?"

"That's not of your business."

Beau Monde glared at Trixie, but decided to let that one pass. "So what can you offer me in exchange?" She continued with the previous subject.

"Please, whatever you want. Just name it and I'll do it."

Beau Monde considered this. "Anything I want, huh?" Trixie nodded, removing her hoof from her eye since the pain was fading. "The world of fashion isn't friendly, you never know when you could use a favor. Alright, you got yourself a deal."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Beau Monde wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Trixie. "I have given you the information you need to contact me at the hotel I'm staying. I'll wait for a week, no more, no less. If your sister doesn't recovers by then, the deal is off."

"I understand." Once again, Trixie had a bad feeling about the fashionista in front of her. "Don't worry, she'll get better."

Beau Monde stood up and walked towards the exit. Before leaving, however, she turned one last time to see Trixie. "I don't like having my time wasted. Rarity better recovers if she still wants to work in the world of fashion. Remember, I'm highly respected by every fashionista in Equestria. If I don't speak well of Rarity, her sales will drop and she will be living on the streets before she can say _Measurement_ Beau Monde had an indifferent look. She left after she said everything she wanted to.

Trixie was panting. She was scared. Her wife's career was at stake. She couldn't believe how despicable Beau Monde turned out to be. "Gosh, I hate her!" She looked at the piece of paper she was holding. "If you destroy Rarity's career, I will hunt you down!" Trixie folded the piece of paper and she headed to her office to pack her stuff. She had to think what to tell to her wife, and fast!

* * *

 _ **I'll make her an offer she can't refuse.**_ **So, Beau Monde is… lovely, isn't she? O.o**

 **Hello, everyone, and welcome to the final installment of my Rarixie arc! :D**

 **This one starts with drama right from the start! :o**

 **Yes, I know, but every beginning needs an ending. Stay with me to see how this story wraps up. You will cry, you will smile, you will laugh and you will want to punch Beau Monde on the face… I hope XD**

 **Buckle up! Next stop, diabetes! ^_^**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release :)**

 **P.S. I'm very sorry for taking so long to update it here. The fic is already completed. I'll update every chapter here :(**


	2. True Self

**True Self**

 _Shall I tell her directly? No, Rarity admires her. I must be tactful. I should first tell her that she enjoyed the show… no. She must not find out. It should all work out if she recovers within a week. She just caught the flu, it's nothing serious._ Trixie spent the whole journey back to her home thinking on what to do. _Beau Monde might be a jerk, but she's still willing to help Rarity to make more sales. I wonder what kind of favor will I have to do for her._ Trixie reached her destination and opened the front door of Carousel Boutique. She carefully put her stuff on the living room and walked to the bedroom without making a sound, yawning. When she reached her bedroom, she was surprised to find Rarity with her eyes open on the bed. "Sweetheart, why aren't you sleeping? You need to rest!"

" _I was waiting for you, Trixie-boo. I'm eager to hear the news you brought me. Besides, you know that I can't sleep without you_." Rarity was surrounded by used tissues on her side of the bed. The trash can was full. Her voice was barely audible.

"I told you that I would tell you everything in the morning."

" _I was anxious, honey, and I'm still am. Please, tell me everything. I won't sleep until you do_."

Trixie sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. But let me get comfortable first." Trixie undressed and put the dress back in the wardrobe and her shoes close to it before going to bed, where she covered herself with the sheets before putting her golden bracelet on her night table. Rarity did the same before looking at her, with her elbow on the pillow and her hoof holding her head. "Beau Monde loved your designs and the show. It was a success."

" _That's wonderful! I suppose that you didn't have any problems leading the models_."

"No. They were very helpful and understanding. Their managers were the ones who caused more problems."

 _"They are rarely polite, my love. You should be fine as long as you stand them."_

"Are you sure that you can speak? Why don't you rest your voice?"

 _"I'm fine. Please, continue."_

Trixie smiled and leaned closer to her wife. "I didn't give up because of you. I kept thinking on you. I kept reminding myself that I was doing it for you and for your career." She put a hoof on Rarity's cheek as she spoke.

Rarity took hold of it with one of her own hooves _. "You're going to kill me with your sweetness one of these days."_

"Trixie still has her charm." The showmare said with a smile and Rarity tried to giggle, but she coughed instead. "Sweetheart, could you please sleep now?" Trixie worriedly said as she softly patted Rarity's back.

 _"One last question. Will she meet me when I recover?"_

The moment Trixie feared had arrived. She had to choose her words carefully and tell Rarity what she wanted to hear instead of the ugly truth. "She's staying at her hotel for another week. She's waiting for you to get in contact with her."

 _"Good, I should be feeling better in a few days. If not, we could always arrange another appointment, right?"_

Trixie smiled nervously, but luckily it was dark so Rarity didn't notice. "Right."

The fashionista yawned and embraced Trixie. " _Good night, Trixie-boo_." The sick pony said as she snuggled against Trixie.

The magician pony kissed Rarity's forehead and closed her eyes. "Good night, my lady." _I have to make sure that Rarity gets better within a week so she doesn't finds out about the truth._ Trixie thought before hearing that Rarity has already fallen asleep. The blue Unicorn slightly smiled; Rarity sleeping always caused her joy. It didn't take long for Trixie to join her.

.

.

.

During the following few days, Trixie took extra care of Rarity. She gave her tea with gingerbread at least twice a day and she prepared her soup every day. She kept the bed clean and she would empty the trash can whenever it became filled. She also made sure that Rarity was always comfortable and that she spent minimal time off the bed; only to go to the bathroom. Thanks to that, she felt a lot better by the fourth day and she was able to contact Beau Monde. She got a reply the following day and they arranged a meeting on the sixth day. Trixie felt a bit better that they could arrange a meeting but she still feared that Beau Monde would be rude with Rarity.

"Isn't it marvelous, my love? I'm finally going to meet Beau Monde! I have been looking forward to this day for months!" Rarity commented as she applied her makeup. She was getting ready for the meeting. Trixie was by the bathroom door, watching her.

"I know."

"Tell me, how is she?"

Trixie gulped. "She's… beautiful." Her mind was blank.

"What do you mean by… 'beautiful'?"

"Rarity, her career depends on her look, of course that she's beautiful."

"Ahá…" Rarity teased. "What else?"

"I didn't speak with her much, actually. She was in a hurry. I barely convinced her to stay a few more days."

"But you spoke with her. Was she nice?"

Come on, Rarity, stop asking me about her! Trixie didn't reply right away. "Y-Yes. She kept complimenting your attires."

"Really? That's splendid! Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Rarity finished arranging herself in that precise moment and walked to Trixie. "Your turn."

After Trixie was done with her makeup, they left to meet Beau Monde. They were both properly dressed. Since the restaurant they had to go was far from Ponyville, they had to take a carriage to get there. When they arrived, Trixie stopped Rarity before she spoke with the employee at the entrance.

"Rarity, wait. There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, my darling?" Rarity was visibly confused.

"Don't mention that we're married when we're speaking with her."

"Huh? Why not?"

Trixie didn't want to keep the truth to herself anymore. She hated keeping secrets from her wife. "I have a bad feeling about her, trust me on this one."

"But you told me that she's nice."

"I lied."

Rarity gasped. "You lied…?"

Trixie nodded. "I didn't want to tell you, but I'm not capable of keeping secrets from you, not anymore. Choose your words carefully, sweetheart. Stay professional. You need her as a client."

The fashionista looked down. "Alright. You wouldn't make up something like that to me."

"I have no reason to." Trixie said before looking at the restaurant. "We shouldn't keep her waiting much longer, let's go." She said before heading to the restaurant's entrance, but Rarity remained on her spot a few moments, still with her head down. She wasn't so excited on meeting this successful fashionista anymore. "Rarity!" The fancy Unicorn blinked several times before looking at the mare who called her. "Come on, she's not very patient."

"I'm coming." Rarity followed her wife inside. A stallion stopped them before they could get into the saloon.

"I'm sorry, everything's booked. Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm Trixie Lulamoon. Beau Monde is expecting me."

"Let me see… oh, yes! I apologize, miss. Lulamoon. Miss. Monde is right over there, by the window."

"Thank you." Trixie and Rarity were delighted by the moment they stepped on the saloon. The decoration was beautiful and the atmosphere was idyllic. The ponies weren't talking too loud and the illumination was perfect. The wood used for the floor was perfectly done, offering the hooves comfort by each step. However, they couldn't enjoy the restaurant at the moment. Beau Monde saw them. They walked to where the earth pony was sitting as their short moments of joy faded.

"Rarity Lulamoon, finally the mare I was looking forward to meet. Or would you prefer if I use both of your last names?" Beau Monde was faking a smile. Trixie realized it right away, but Rarity could hardly tell.

"Just Lulamoon is fine, thank you." The Fancy Unicorn said as she and Trixie sat on the opposite side of the professional fashionista. "I apologize for not being able to run the Fashion Show. I was…"

"Sick, I know, your sister here told me." Despite speaking warmly, Rarity was still offended for being cut short. Trixie was getting more and more furious each second she spent with the despicable pony. If she kept offending Rarity, it wouldn't be long before she exploded.

"Thank you for agreeing on meeting me despite being so busy." Rarity continued. "If you don't mind, I want to start talking about business."

"Of course." Beau Monde looked at Trixie, noticing her anger. "But I was hoping to have more privacy. I have no business with your sister."

"She's not…"

Trixie could guess what Rarity was about to say, so she interrupted her. "Going anywhere. I didn't come all the way here just to wait outside. You can speak freely." Trixie worked hard to keep a serious look, despite her blood was boiling and her left eye was itching.

"Excuse me, but, do you know anything about fashion? Just because you ran a show, it doesn't mean that you're an expert."

"That wasn't my only experience. I have been helping Rarity for years." Anger was slowly appearing on Trixie's face.

"Bravo." Beau Monde was sarcastic. "Wait outside."

"Who do you think you are to give her commands!" Rarity said as she stood up, with her forelegs on the table.

"Who do you think you're speaking to?!" Beau Monde did the same as Rarity. "If you don't behave, I'll make sure your business goes bankrupt!"

"How dare you to threaten my wife?!" Trixie couldn't hold herself anymore. Her left eye was burning. She had to keep it closed.

"W-Wife…?" Beau Monde was disgusted by this.

"Yes. Don't you raise your voice at her or I won't be responsible for my actions!" The blue Unicorn spoke between her teeth.

"You can be sure that you will not work with me!"

"As if I wanted to work with such a ruffian!" Rarity said as she walked away to prevent Beau Monde from seeing her tears. Trixie followed her wife just as Beau Monde spoke again.

"Enjoy this day. It might be the last time you sleep on a bed." The showmare glared at her one last time before following Rarity again, who burst in tears once they were outside.

"We should have left after you told me the truth…" Rarity managed to say before sobbing.

"No, we showed her that we never miss an appointment. It would have been easier for her to speak bad of you." Trixie said as she hugged her wife.

"Tr-Trixie… did you see her face? When you said that we are married…"

"I did. I had the feeling that she wouldn't like that…" Rarity cried more against Trixie's chest. Trixie held the fashionista tighter, managing to open her left eye since she was more sad than angry.

"We don't deserve this. We're good ponies! We aren't doing anything wrong. Why did this happen?"

"I wish I knew…" Rarity was sobbing more. "Let's get out of here." Trixie used a hoof to call a nearby carriage. She helped Rarity to get inside first before she did.

"It is such a shame that we won't be able to return to that place…" Rarity said. She wasn't crying as much as before.

"Bad memories will remain." Beau Monde's last words were still inside Trixie's head. _Our last night sleeping on a bed? Is she be capable of doing such thing as writing a bad review to ruin somepony's life? How can she be so respected when she's a monster? She certainly didn't care to hide her true identity from me._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Rarity rested her head on Trixie's wither. She looked at her and put a foreleg around her, pulling her closer. Her eyes were closed. _How am I supposed to tell her?_

* * *

 **Can this be the ending of Rarity's career? If I told you here, there wouldn't really be a purpose for the next chapter, right? You'll have to wait and see! XD**

 **I must apologize for the short conversation between Beau Monde and Rarity. It wasn't my best moment :/**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this before its release! ^_^**


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**Unexpected Surprise**

The next morning, Trixie woke up first when the sun's rays hit her eyes. She sat up as she yawned and stretched. She looked next to her to find Rarity still deeply asleep. She managed to find a way to tell her about Beau Monde intentions the previous night before sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up in case she couldn't easily fall asleep. Trixie put on her golden bracelet before walking downstairs, to the kitchen, to prepare herself some coffee. She wasn't even in the mood to open the curtains. She sat on the table once she had her mug of coffee and drank it while she looked at her surroundings. _I feel impotent. I can adapt to live on the streets again, but Rarity… I suppose that I can buy a small house, but where would we move? If only I kept my mouth shut! No, she was yelling at Rarity, I had to do something. But I could have avoided saying that we are married. Beau Monde… if I ever see you again….!_

"Trixie?" The blue Unicorn looked to where the voice came from to find Rarity standing by a door. She was obviously still depressed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh, sorry, Rarity. I thought that you would want to sleep more since we both had problems to sleep."

Rarity could barely smile and made her way to the table. "Next time try to put a pillow as a decoy."

Trixie chucked and had another sip of her coffee. "I'll prepare you what you want. I don't have an appetite."

"I don't either…" Rarity put her forelegs on the table and put her chin on them. "How can somepony eat in a moment like this?"

"I'm sorry, Rarity."

Rarity raised her head, looking at her wife. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have mentioned that we were married. Maybe she could have hired you permanently if I didn't…"

The fancy Unicorn reached Trixie's hoof with her own, causing the later to look at her. "No, no, you did the right thing. Do you thing that I would want to work for such a horrible pony? Yes, she might ruin my career with her review, but I prefer to be poor than losing my principles."

"What about your boutique? Your home?"

"As long as we are together, I don't care."

Trixie smiled a bit. "We'll sort this out somehow. Don't worry. My lady won't live on the streets."

Rarity could catch the smile. "We're not alone. Our friends will help us."

"Yes, of course."

Rarity's smile faded as she looked at her front door. "Do you think that I should open?"

The magician pony looked at her back, to look at the door as well. "We won't lose anything by trying. Maybe not everypony read the newspaper."

"Yes, not everypony read those articles. We must get presentable first, though." Rarity stood up and walked upstairs alongside Trixie, who left her mug in the kitchen. They combed their hair and mane, applied their makeup and walked back downstairs, to the front door. Rarity looked at her wife, who nodded, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Wh-What?!" Both Rarity and Trixie's eyes widened for what they saw outside. A very long queue was formed. They could swear that the line was almost as big as the one their friend Applejack had whenever it was Apple Cider Season. They noticed that Pinkie Pie was the first in line. She had a saddlebag with her.

"Yay! About time you girls opened!" The party pony cheerfully said.

"Pinkie?" Rarity was still surprised. "What are yo- what are they doing here?! Why are there so many ponies?"

"How should I know, I just saw a line and wanted to join in!"

"If you joined the line, why are you at the front?" Trixie asked.

"Because I was here first!"

"But you just said you joined the line..." Rarity spoke, not understanding her friend… again.

"I did." There was a moment of silence. "Too much physics to explain, now let's get back to the original topic, the readers are probably getting bored."

"What are you talking about, what's going on? Why is everyone here?" This was hurting Rarity's brain.

"To buy dresses of course, silly. This is a dress shop after all! Or have you decided to change your business? Oh, no! I really loved your dresses! Why aren't you making anymore?"

"Pinkie, we're still making them." Trixie said. "Wait, what did you mean when you said 'readers'?"

"Oh, I meant them!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at the ponies behind her. "They sure have liked the article about you on the newspaper. That's why I'm here." The pink pony said as she entered the boutique, smiling from corner to corner.

"Why are you here again?" Trixie asked to her friend as Rarity allowed some ponies to enter.

"To give you this!" Pinkie Pie said as she took the day's newspaper and gave it to Trixie. "Carousel Boutique made it into the news! Page 23."

Trixie searched for the page and began reading while Pinkie Pie skipped to where Rarity was. The title read _Fall from the Top_. Trixie read the article. _Yesterday afternoon, the most successful fashionista, Beau Monde, lost her job, her fortune and our heart when she tried to write a bad review on a resident of Ponyville for having gotten married to another mare. Her superiors didn't like her hatred on same gender marriages and fired her. Mrs. Lulamoon has a small but successful shop called 'Carousel Boutique' in Ponyville, as we previously pointed out. If any of you want to try her dresses out, go to her boutique, you won't regret it…_ Trixie stopped reading and grinned. She galloped to where her wife was and showed her the article.

Rarity read it quickly before looking at Trixie. "Is this too much? I know that she's mean, but…"

"Sweetheart, she tried to ruin your life. She's not dead, she lost her fortune. She didn't deserve it, nor her prestige. She will have to live the rest of her life as a no one."

"Yes, you're right…" Rarity slowly smiled. "We'll discuss this further when my hooves aren't full."

"I'll help you." Trixie put the newspaper on the kitchen's table and trotted to help Rarity.

Carousel Boutique's closure time arrived and the last customer Rarity could attend left and she changed the sign to 'closed' before sighing of relief.

"What an exhausting day, don't you think, Trixie-boo? And the rest will return tomorrow." The fashionista waited for Trixie to speak, but she didn't. Rarity looked around, not being able to find her wife. "Trixie?" She looked for her significant other in the kitchen, she only found the newspaper which Pinkie Pie brought and Trixie's coffee, which was long cold. Rarity walked to the kitchen. "Trixie? Where are…? Oh." The fancy Unicorn smiled. She found Trixie, resting on their couch. Her belly was up, she had her forelegs behind her head and one of her rear legs was hanging from the coach. Her eyes were closed.

Rarity walked to where Trixie was napping making the least noise possible. _My, my. Somepony's completely exhausted. I wonder if she will mind if I…_ Rarity stopped just in front of Trixie. She could see how peaceful she was. Rarity took off her glasses and got on top of Trixie, with her forelegs on her withers. She closed her eyes just when Trixie half opened hers. The showmare embraced Rarity from her waist before closing her eyes. Rarity snuggled her head against Trixie's chest before both of them fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next day, at nighttime, the couple was getting ready to sleep after another exhausting day of work. Rarity was sitting on her bed while she waited for Trixie, who was brushing her teeth.

The fashionista spoke as soon as Trixie returned. "I'm glad that we have attended all of the customers, I don't think that I would resist another day working as hard as we did these two days. Thank you again for lending me a hoof, my love."

"You don't need to thank me, Rarity. I'm glad that you now see how exhausting it is to work as much as you used to." Trixie said as she approached to the bed.

"I will never forget the argument we had last year, Trixie-boo. You've made me open my eyes. I won't risk losing you."

"Rarity…" Trixie got on the bed and crawled to give Rarity a peck on her lips. "I'm forever yours. You won't lose me, never. I did what I did for your well being."

"Still, I won't do that again." Rarity was smiling. "When was the last time that you did something selfish?"

"How long have we been together?"

Rarity giggled and turned to put her golden bracelet on the night table beside her side of the bed. Trixie did the same on her own night table before embracing Rarity from behind and closing her eyes. The fancy Unicorn spoke again after a couple of minutes passed. "Trixie?"

"Hmm?" The showmare opened her eyes. Rarity would only call her only by her name in serious situations.

"I need to have a word with you."

Trixie got really worried. She sat up. "What about? Did I do something wrong."

"Oh, no, Trixie, it's not that." Rarity said as she sat up as well, looking at Trixie directly into her eyes. "It's the complete opposite, actually. I have been observing your behavior since we got married."

"What do you exactly mean?"

"Trixie, I'll just say it. I want to start a family with you."

* * *

 **And, we end this chapter with the beginning of the main plot of this last installment. Foals! XD**

 **It may or may not be the last you hear about Beau Monde. If not, I'll tell you right now that she won't die of starvation, she didn't murder anyone! Like… that other pony... ;)**

 **Beau Monde's fate was inspired by the 1983 movie, Trading Places. The best way to get back at rich people/ponies, is to make them poor :P**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release ^_^**


	4. The Will of Love

**The Will of Love**

Trixie was spaced out for a while; her jaw dropped and her eyes remained looking at nothing in particular. The only movement on her body was her breathing.

"Trixie…?" Rarity was starting to get worried. A few minutes passed and Trixie still didn't say anything. "Trixie, if I have known that you would react like this, I wouldn't have said anything. I suppose that you don't want to have foals…"

"Rarity." The showmare got back from her trance when she saw that Rarity was upset. "A-Are you serious…?"

Rarity nodded. "Of course. You know that I'm not the joking type, especially with such an important matter. I'm sorry, Trixie, I should have known that you don't…"

"Rarity, sweetheart, I never said that I don't want kids. I-I'm just shocked. I don't think that I'm ready. What if the foal doesn't like me?"

"You can't be serious, Trixie. Why would your own foal dislike you? You're wonderful with kids! You're not the most popular party magician for nothing. Every kid in Ponyville greets you when they see you and they ask their parents to take pictures with you."

"Do you think that I would be a good mother?"

The fashionista put a hoof on one of Trixie's cheeks as she smiled. "Absolutely. You might not be as good as me, but you're close." Trixie chuckled at this. "You would do a good job. Why do you think that I let you to run the fashion show two days ago?"

"Because you had no choice?" Rarity softly slapped Trixie's face. "Hey!"

"I did have another choice. I could have called it off. No, my darling, I allowed you to take my place because I trust you. You're responsible and I wasn't mistaken. I told you what I have been watching your behavior since we got married. That's is why. Since we got married, I got more opportunities to watch you. From what I have seen these years is that you can look after a foal."

Trixie took a few moments to think on what Rarity just told her. "I don't know anything about raising a foal. Entertaining other ponies' kids is one thing, but looking after my own?"

"You have done a decent job looking after my sister when I wasn't around. Besides, you won't be alone. We will read everything we need to learn about looking after foals before taking the biggest step of all. Honestly, Trixie, I can't think on anypony else to raise a foal with. We love each other, right? Why don't we use that love to bring a foal?"

Hearing her wife saying those words, the trust she had on her, Trixie got confident. What Rarity said was true. She wouldn't be alone and she would have time to get ready. "You're right. It's not like we are having a kid tomorrow. There's no rush."

"Exactly." Rarity said before embracing Trixie, with her head on her chest. "We would be good parents, Trixie-boo. With my charm and your, uh… magic, nothing can't go wrong!"

"Couldn't you think on one of my traits? I entertain kids, for Celestia's sake!"

Rarity giggled and gave Trixie a peck on her lips. "I love making you mad."

"You're unbelievable."

"But you love me." The Fancy Unicorn buried her head on Trixie's chest.

"Yeah, I do… Let me think further about this, Rarity."

Rarity moved her head to look at Trixie. "Of course, Trixie-boo."

Thank you." Trixie noticed that Rarity's smile faded a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean… I don't know…"

"You can tell me, beautiful."

"Trixie, when you feel ready... we're going to adopt, aren't we?"

Trixie opened her mouth but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth and opted to nod. "There's really no other way, is it?"

"No. I have read in the newspaper that medicine has got as far as to get mares pregnant with their technological advances, but, it's still experimental and the risks are unknown. I won't risk my life nor our foal's." Rarity touched her belly with a hoof. Her sadness was evident.

"Having second thoughts about marrying me?"

"Oh, no, no, not at all!" The fancy Unicorn looked at Trixie again. "I love you. I married you even knowing that this would happen. I have known from the moment I first kissed you that if our relationship worked out, we would have to adopt, and I still dated you. I said yes without hesitating when you proposed to me because I wanted to marry you. Please, don't feel bad. I'll get over it." Rarity faked a smile, which Trixie noticed, but she decided that it was better to not point it out.

"Alright. Let's try to get some sleep, shall we?"

Rarity nodded and kissed Trixie. "Good night, Trixie-boo."

"Good night, my lady." They fell asleep holding each other close. Rarity fell asleep fast, but Trixie wasn't lucky. She was feeling guilty even knowing that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't fall asleep until an hour later.

 _Trixie was having a dream where she was at the park with Rarity sitting next to her, with her head on her wither, while they watched colts and fillies having fun when, out of nowhere, Rarity and the kids disappeared. Trixie as confused at first, but she then recognized a voice calling her._

" _Lulamoon Trixie, it has been a while."_

 _The showmare stood up and turned to meet Princess Luna standing in front of her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Luna." The Unicorn said as she bowed to her ruler. "What brings you to my dreams?"_

" _I have sensed your discomfort. What's troubling you, young one?"_

" _I'm having a problem which I can't really do anything to fix. Rarity and I are having it, actually."_

" _You were dreaming about being with her at the park while you were watching kids having fun. That's new, Lulamoon Trixie. Do you want to be parents?"_

" _Yes…" Trixie was amazed by Princess Luna's deduction. "The problem is that she would love to be able to carry her foal within her, but…"_

" _You're both mares." Princess Luna was smiling still._

" _Exactly. Princess, don't take it wrong, but, why are you smiling?"_

" _Lulamoon Trixie, would you believe me if I tell you that I have waited for this moment since our first meeting?"_

" _You had?" Trixie was surprised._

 _The Princess of the Night nodded. "What do you remember from our first conversation?"_

" _Everything. I remember that you allowed me to speak with my brother one last time and the warning you two have made me if I ever die protecting the one I love."_

" _Do you remember about the favors?"_

" _Y-Yes… I do. I was hoping that you wouldn't."_

 _Princess Luna chucked. "Still noble. You haven't changed a bit. You have nothing to worry, I can help you with your issue."_

 _Trixie's eyes widened. "R-Really? How?"_

" _Come closer, please. I'll explain you how." Princess Luna explained everything to Trixie. "Fear not, the spell will only last a few hours but they will be enough if you take advantage of it. You only have to worry about preparing a special date, I'll handle the rest."_

" _I'm speechless." The Unicorn was astonished. She looked at the Alicorn in front of her."Will it hurt?"_

" _You might feel weird, but not real pain. I have done it in the past with somepony else, don't worry, everything came along smoothly."_

" _I believe you, Princess. Thank you… thank you so much!" Trixie couldn't help but to hug Princess Luna. The ruler of the night was surprised at first, but she returned the hug._

" _It's the least I can do, young one." They broke the hug and looked at each other. "We'll be in touch."_

" _I'll be waiting." Trixie watched as Princess Luna's horn lit and she disappeared moments later. She noticed that everypony were back. Rarity was looking at her._

" _Trixie-boo, care to join me?"_

 _Trixie smiled and returned to sit right next to her wife, who put once again her head on her wither._

Trixie woke up the following morning with a smile. She looked at her side and noticed that she was alone on the bed. Moments later, she heard the sound of a toilet flush and she saw Rarity walk into the room, using her robes and already with her bracelet on her hoof, returning to the room as she yawned.

"Oh, my darling, you're awake."

"Hey." Trixie managed to say before yawning. "How did you sleep?"

"I feel renewed. I'm glad that today is just going to be a normal day."

"Me too. I can visit Twilight today. We haven't seen our friends for weeks, with the exception of Pinkie Pie."

"The fashion show required all of our time, they told us that they understood. I Should pay them a visit in the afternoon."

"Good idea. I will also ask Applejack if she needs my help." Trixie said as she put on her bracelet and stood up before she walked to where Rarity was to give her a peck on her lips. "I'll meet you at the kitchen." Rarity smiled and watched her wife leave. She took off her robes and walked to the bathroom again to put on her everyday makeup.

.

.

.

"I have once again surpassed myself with my cooking skills." Trixie proudly said as she stood up. She had combed her mane with the help of a mirror downstairs to leave the bathroom free for Rarity.

"Are you saying that you don't like how I cook?" Rarity jokingly said.

"I said that I have surpassed myself with my cooking skills. I still prefer your cooking, but it was my turn to make breakfast." The showmare spoke while she walked to the coat rack where her hat and cape were to take the cape. "Well, I'm off! I'll try to make it by lunch."

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" The fashionista called just before Trixie put a hoof on the front door's knob.

"Oh, of course! Silly me…" Trixie walked to where Rarity was sitting to kiss her on her lips.

"Have fun, my love."

"You too." Trixie walked to the front door again and left. _I have finally some time to think on Princess Luna proposal. There's no doubt that it will work, but, am I really ready to raise a foal? I'll talk to Twilight and Fluttershy about it. Meanwhile, I won't tell Rarity about my meeting with Princess Luna._ While walking to Fluttershy's cottage, she saw that the Golden Oak library was still closed. _Oh, good! Twilight isn't here yet. If I don't meet her on the way, I'll find her at her home._ She arrived to the cottage minutes later and knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered the door.

"Y-Yes?" A timid yellow Pegasus quietly said, slightly opening the door. When she saw who her visitor was, she opened it completely. "Oh, Trixie!" She hugged her friend. "It's good to see you again. I wanted to visit you and Rarity, but Twilight told me that you would be too busy to talk."

"We were. Rarity even cancelled your weekly meet at the spa, but I appreciate the gesture." Trixie said as she broke the hug.

"Who is it, Shy?" Twilight's voice came from the kitchen.

"It's me, Twilight! Are you going to greet me?" Trixie answered.

"Trixie?" The lavender Unicorn said as she revealed herself. "Hi! What brings you here?" She added as she galloped to hug her best friend.

"I just wanted to visit you." Trixie broke the hug. "And to tell you that the fashion show was a success."

"It was? That's great!" Twilight smiled more. "So, did Rarity's client hire her permanently?"

"Well…" The blue Unicorn said as she scratched the back of her neck. "About that…"

"I sense a long explanation coming. Let's sit, shall we?" Twilight said as she directed Trixie to the dining table alongside Fluttershy.

"Thank you." The showmare sat and so did her friends. "It is a long story, but I'll make it short. I had to run the show since Rarity got sick. Don't worry, she's fine now." Trixie quickly added the last when she saw that her friends opened their mouths. "Anyway, I met Beau Monde and I discovered that she wasn't a nice pony. Beau Monde found out that Rarity and I were married and she menaced to destroy Rarity's career for that. Her plan backfired since her bosses didn't think like her. An article in the newspaper came out two days ago speaking well of Rarity and her boutique."

"That explains the big line that formed in front of Carousel Boutique. I couldn't buy the newspaper that day, it was sold out everywhere." Twilight spoke.

"Poor Rarity, it must have hurt her being insulted like that…" Fluttershy sadly said.

"She was, but she recovered thanks to all the customers we had. "

"I don't get it… most ponies are open minded. Why would Beau Monde think that everypony would agree with her?" Twilight frowned, angry.

"I think that she thought that everypony would listen to her due to her prestige, or maybe she assumed that everypony had the same opinion as her. It could have been both. Whatever the case, it doesn't matter. She got fired and she's a nopony now. She deserves it." Trixie furiously said, slamming the table with a hoof. Her left eye twitched a bit.

"Easy there, Trixie." The librarian calmly said. "It's no use getting mad. It's in the past."

"I know… but whenever I think on that mare, I get furious!" Trixie had to put a hoof on her left eye due to the pain.

"Then don't think on her. She's no longer a problem to you two. Live your life, think on the future, not on the past." Twilight said as she put a hoof on Trixie's, finally managing to calm her down.

"Yes, you're right." A smile slowly appeared on Trixie's face. "Now that you mention it, I have a question for you two."

"What is it, Trixie?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

"It's nothing bad; I just need your opinion on something."

"Yes?" Twilight inquired.

"Do you think that I would be a good mother?" Twilight and Fluttershy needed a few moments to assimilate the question. It came out of nowhere, after all.

"Wh-What?" Twilight needed to make sure that she heard right.

"Rarity told me that she wants a foal last night and we talked about it. She thinks that that I'm ready and I'm starting to think that she's right. Do you think the same?"

"Well, Trixie…" The librarian spoke with a tone of surprise. "You don't need to ask for our opinion, but if you must know, I think that you'll be a wonderful mother. You have gone through a lot in your life and your childhood wasn't the best. Becoming a mother will give you the chance to give your foal the life you didn't have."

"I think the same as Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Is there something else, Trixie? I feel that you didn't came just to just ask us that." Twilight was smiling.

Trixie sighed. "You got me. We have considered adoption, but I know that she wants to carry the foal within her. She confessed it to me. Luckily, Princess Luna came showed up in my dreams again and offered me a solution. Her proposal seems flawless, but I'm not entirely convinced."

"Oh, that proposal." Twilight shared a look with Fluttershy before looking back at Trixie. They both blushed. "Trixie, you have nothing to worry, that spell is harmless."

"Do you know it?"

Twilight nodded before speaking again. "Princess Luna appeared in my dreams two months ago and made me the same proposal, and…"

"I'm pregnant." Fluttershy said with her usual tone and blushing harder, half of her face was hidden by her hair.

Trixie's ears raised and her jaw dropped. "Y-You are…?" Both mares nodded. The magician pony jumped on the table to hug her friends. "Congratulations! I couldn't tell, you look the same!"

"Almost nopony can tell so soon." Twilight said as Trixie broke the hug.

"I can feel it inside me. I can't wait for it to be born." The shy pony said as she caressed her belly.

Twilight nuzzled her neck against her wife's. "Neither can I. Colt or filly. Pegasus or Unicorn, our foal will be loved." The lavender Unicorn looked at Trixie. "We're going to tell our friends soon. We had an appointment with her gynecologist yesterday. The foal is healthy."

"That's wonderful!" Trixie said as she put her hooves on the floor. "Girls, I'm convinced. I'll tell Princess Luna that I accept her offer!"

"I'm happy to hear that!" Twilight said as she and Fluttershy accompanied Trixie to the door. "We can recommend you a gynecologist later."

"I'll appreciate it, Twilight, thank you." The showmare hugged both of her friends. "Thank you both."

"Good luck, Trixie!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, please, Trixie doesn't need luck." Trixie said with her old tone before laughing. "Thank you, Fluttershy. Now, if you excuse me, I have a romantic night to plan."

"Goodbye, Trixie!" Twilight said as she and Fluttershy waved at her friend. The Unicorn closed the door once she couldn't see her best friend anymore and sighed happily. They turned to return to the dining table but they found Spike glaring at them with his arms crossed and Angel Bunny by his side. They didn't look happy. "Oh, good morning, Spike, Angel!"

"What does a dragon has to do to sleep without any interruption!"

.

.

.

"Hmm, I suppose that I should take her to the restaurant I took her on our first date. It has to be special." Trixie was talking to herself while she walked to Sweet Apple Acres. However, when she was near the entrance of Applejack's family farm, a leg wrapped around her waist and a hoof covered her mouth. She felt her own hooves lift from the ground. She couldn't see who her captor was as she was taken to a large cloud above the apple trees.

"Don't make a sound."

Trixie recognized the voice and spoke once her captor removed her hoof from her mouth. "Rainbow Dash." The magician pony looked up to find her friend smiling sheepishly. "I should have imagined it."

"I'm sorry, Trixie. I just thought that we could hang out."

"Literally?" The cyan Pegasus chuckled at the bad joke. "Of course we can, Rainbow. Try asking me next time instead of ponynapping me, though."

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't want Applejack to see me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you after you do that spell to walk on the clouds which Twilight taught you. I can't hold you forever."

"Oh, right!" Trixie giggled and casted a spell on herself. "You can put me down, now." Rainbow Dash dropped her. "Hey!"

The Pegasus chuckled. "What? Clouds are soft and you know it."

"Still…" Trixie stood up as Rainbow Dash slowly descended to the cloud. "So, how did you manage to get Applejack angry this time?"

"How dare you to do such accusations on me?" Rainbow Dash imitated Rarity's voice and attitude by taking a hoof to her forehead as she pointed her head to the sky and closed her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that again, please, be yourself." Despite saying that, Trixie was amused. The Pegasus looked at her friend with annoyance.

"That pony will kill me!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the farm, specifically Applejack, who was putting a bucket under an apple tree. "She keeps commanding me! 'Rainbow, please be nice and hand me the hammer.' 'Rainbow, could you get me a glass of apple juice?' 'Rainbow, look after Granny Smith while my sibs and ah are absent.' Unbelievable!"

"The horror." Trixie sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes. Rainbow Dash was being more dramatic than Rarity.

"You said it! Plus, she keeps waking up early in the morning. Mornings are meant to sleep!"

"Have you considered, I don't know, sleeping at your own place?"

"Do you think I haven't?" Rainbow Dash glared at Trixie. "She shows up and throws pebbles at my window!"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"So she calls me lazy and weak? No way!"

"Applejack wouldn't call you weak. Lazy, yes, you are, but weak? Absolutely not!" The rainbow-coated pony crossed her forelegs and huffed. Trixie walked closer to her friend and put a hoof on one of her withers. "Listen, Rainbow Dash, unless you talk to her, she will continue… 'commanding' you. You have to tell her how you feel."

"I don't speak about my feelings!" Rainbow Dash said, looking at Trixie.

"You have done it before, when you finally confessed her your feelings towards her and started dating her at my wedding, remember?"

"We… we weren't dating back then, we were just testing if our yet not official relationship was going to work out." The Pegasus said as she blushed.

"She admired you for finally confessing to her and admitted to you that she knew that you were her secret admirer after you gave her the first rose." Rainbow Dash walked to an edge of the cloud and laid down to look at Applejack, working down below. "She didn't think that you were weak. Rainbow, stop concealing your feelings and have a… 'serious' conversation with her and soon. She will listen."

The Pegasus smiled while she gazed at Applejack before looking back at her friend. "Look at you, six years ago, you were an unbearable pony, now, you're a couple counselor." Trixie blushed at this statement. "Alright, you win. I'll talk to her."

"It's the right thing to do."

"Rainbow Dash, there you are!" Both Trixie and Rainbow Dash startled upon hearing Applejack yelling. "Ah' asked you get more nails to fix the barn and, instead, yer sittin' up there. Are you kiddin' me!" The farmer pony didn't know that Rainbow Dash had company.

"I don't know where to get nails!"

"You could have asked!"

Rainbow Dash flew down, in front of Applejack. "My bad, where do I get them?" The Pegasus was annoyed again.

"Ah needed them an hour ago. Big Mac already got them for me! Ah' only wanted you to bring me the nails, but since you didn't listen, yer helping me to fix the farm now."

"What? No way!"

Applejack took a rope she was carrying and used it to catch Rainbow Dash. Luckily, the Pegasus was close to the ground so she didn't get hurt when she fell. "Yes, way."

"Applejack! Let me go!"

"Not until the barn is fixed." The farmer pony said before biting her side of the rope and carrying Rainbow Dash to the barn, smiling by Rainbow Dash's outbursts.

Trixie was left alone on the clouds. "How am I supposed to get to the ground?!"

* * *

 **Three shippings for the price of one! (Don't worry, they won't steal the story ;)) If you're thinking that Applejack was too harsh on Rainbow Dash, don't worry, they do that all the time XD**

 **Pregnancy? How does that even works?! It will all be explained soon enough, be patient :)**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter ^_^**

 **I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this! I have no excuse, I have finished this story a while ago! :(**


	5. The Solution

**The Solution**

Rarity was sitting alone at the dining table while Opalescence slept on the couch. There were two plates on the table. Where is she? She should have arrived by now. The fashionista heard hoofsteps outside her front door and the knob moved. The door opened and a shivering and dirty Trixie was on the other side. "My goodness, Trixie!" She trotted to help Trixie in. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"S-Stuck on a cl-cloud… S-So cold…!"

"What where you doing on a cloud?" They were having this conversation while Rarity lead her wife to the bathroom.

"R-Rainbow Dash… Applejack… r-relationship advice… forgotten…"

"You, miss, need a hot bath. Lucky for you, I'm here to take care of you." Rarity kissed one of Trixie's cheeks. "My darling, you're freezing!" Trixie didn't reply. She kept shivering and watched as Rarity prepared the bath tub and removed her cape. "Get inside while I put this with the dirty clothes to wash later. I'll be right back." As soon as Trixie got in the bath tub, she felt a warm feeling go through her body. She sighed of relief and relaxed until Rarity got back. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, sweetheart. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You're most welcome, and you did worry me. Tell me what happened, I barely understood what you said downstairs."

"I was going to visit Applejack after leaving Twilight and Fluttershy's home when I was ambushed by Rainbow Dash. She took me to a cloud to talk to me in private."

"Couldn't you do it on the ground?"

"She didn't want Applejack to find us. Apparently, she's bossing her around too much and Rainbow asked me what to do. She just needs to talk to her."

"Yes, of course. Couples shouldn't feel resentment on each other."

"Exactly. Anyway, after I convinced her to talk to Applejack, she found Rainbow Dash and took her away. I was stuck on the cloud until the mailmare found me, but she couldn't carry me for too long and she dropped me to the ground when we were close to it."

"Oh, Trixie-boo!" Rarity hugged Trixie, causing the latter to smile.

The showmare put a hoof on one of Rarity's. "Rarity, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my love."

"When are you ovulating?"

Rarity opened her eyes and looked at Trixie. "Wh-Why do you want to know?"

Trixie shrugged. "I'm just curious, no reason."

Rarity looked at her wife suspiciously and answered her question. "I'll be ovulating next week. On Tuesday, to be precise."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Trixie gave Rarity a peck on her lips and closed her eyes to relax once again on Rarity's forelegs. Rarity returned the kiss, but she didn't stop being suspicious.

 _What is she planning to do? Don't tell me that she's thinking on trying the experimental artificial pregnancy! No, I don't think so. She wouldn't, right? I think that I better wait and see what happens._ "My darling, I'll make you soup once you're finished here."

"But I saw that you have already prepared something else for me." Trixie looked at Rarity.

"Yes, but I'll save it for later. You'll have soup for lunch and dinner. I don't want you catching a cold."

Trixie stroked Rarity's hair. "Can I possible love you even more?"

Rarity giggled. "You can try. Finish with your bath while your gorgeous wife prepares soup."

"Yes, my lady!" The showmare saluted Rarity and applied soap on her body while Rarity went downstairs to first put Trixie's meal on the fridge.

At least I don't have to worry about my own dinner tonight. Once she put the plate on the fridge, she put water to boil in a pan and put two broth cubes inside, while she waited, she cut the vegetables needed for the soup, to add more taste. She hummed while she cooked. When the water started to boil, she threw the vegetables inside and headed upstairs, to the bathroom. "Trixie-boo! Your soup will be ready soon. How is your bath go… oh, my…!" Rarity's jaw dropped by what she witnessed. A wet Trixie was outside the bath tub, drying herself with towels, when she noticed Rarity's presence.

"Rarity, why are you looking at me like that?" Trixie smiled at her wife, who was still dazed.

"Y-You… I mean, your mane… your hair…"

The magician pony looked up and chuckled before putting the towels aside and approaching to Rarity. She stood in front of her and gave hera seductive look. "Is somepony enjoying the view?" The fashionista moved her mouth but she was unable to form any word. Trixie chucked again. "Try not to faint, sweetheart. What were you saying about my soup?"

Rarity blinked her eyes several times and returned to her own self. "Your soup! It should be ready now. Come downstairs when you finish drying yourself." The fancy Unicorn said before rushing off.

"That was what I was going to do!" Trixie yelled at the leaving Unicorn before shaking her head and returning to the bathroom. "Mares, who can understand them?" She laughed at her own joke and took the towels again.

.

.

.

"So what if the soup got burnt a little? I still enjoyed it, sweetheart." Trixie said to Rarity, who was washing the dishes.

"I can't believe that I let the pan on fire more than necessary. How could I forget about it so quickly?"

"Relax, beautiful. At least you got them out almost on time." Somepony knocked on the front door and Trixie stood up. "You'll forget about it when you open the boutique after lunch and receive customers." The showmare spoke while she walked to the door. She opened it once she reached it. "Yes? How may I help you…? Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?"

Rainbow Dash smiled awkwardly while she entered the boutique. "Hi. I wanted to see if you were here since I… kind of left you hanging earlier today."

"Oh, you did more than that…" Rarity said as she walked between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. "You could have got my poor Trixie-boo sick! She showed up here, shivering and dirty!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Rarity pressed a foreleg Rainbow Dash's chest. "Listen up, missy, if you ever abandon Trixie again…!"

"Enough!" Trixie exclaimed all of the sudden to interrupt Rarity. The fashionista looked at her wife as she stood between her and Rainbow Dash. "It was an accident. I'm not mad at her and I forgive her."

"But…"

"No buts, Rarity. I'm back on the ground and I may not get sick. I want you to apologize to Rainbow."

Rarity looked down and sighed before looking at her friend. "I'm sorry, Rainbow. I don't know what got to me."

"I forgive you, Rarity. I understand you anger. I would have done the same in your place."

Rarity hugged Rainbow Dash. "Thank you for being so understanding, Rainbow Dash, which is strange." The fashionista looked at her friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Alright, that's enough." The Pegasus said as she broke the hug. "Trixie, can we talk outside?"

"Oh, umm, sure…?" Trixie was confused. "I won't take long, Rarity."

"Try not to end up on a cloud again."

"Don't worry, I won't." Trixie smiled at her wife before following Rainbow Dash outside. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me. I had a serious conversation with Applejack while I helped her to fix the barn."

"Oh, you did? I thought that you would take more time to do so."

"I would have, but you were right. It was better to talk to her as soon as possible. She listened to me and understood what I said. She allowed me to leave."

"Wait, did you actually leave her alone?"

"No, I first looked for you at the cloud I left you but I didn't find you there, so I came here. I wanted to thank you properly for the way you have been helping me with Applejack. I would never have made it without you, Trixie. You're really helping me to overpass my fear of commitment."

Trixie put a foreleg on one of Rainbow Dash withers and smiled. "Like if I would leave you alone after you told me about your fear. I'm here to help."

"I'm still embarrassed about my fear, though. I just can't tell everypony else. Thank you for keeping it a secret."

"You're most welcome, Rainbow. Now, go help your marefriend before she thinks that you have abandoned her."

"Right! I'll see you later!" Rainbow Dash took off and headed to Sweet Apple Acres. Trixie watched her before going back inside her home.

.

.

.

Tuesday has arrived. Trixie and Rarity where having a date at the restaurant where they had their first date. Trixie spared no expense. She had taken Rarity for a walk earlier that afternoon and bought her a lily. Next, she took Rarity on a carriage ride on the outskirts of Ponyville before heading to the secret prairie to watch the sunset alone. Their returned to their home to take a bath, dress formal and go to the restaurant.

"Trixie-boo. I think that this was the best day of my life…" Rarity commented as she kept contact with Trixie's eyes. They were holding each other's hooves.

"What about the day we got married?"

"Okay, the second best day of my life."

"What about the day I proposed to you?"

"I said I think, my love." The fashionista faked annoyance and Trixie giggled.

"The day isn't over yet, sweetheart." The magician pony said with a sweet tone.

"There's more? Trixie-boo, you'll make my heart explode at this rate. Why are you doing all this?"

"Just because we're married it doesn't means that I will stop showing you how much I love you, Rarity."

Rarity had the urge to kiss her wife, but their waiter arrived with their orders. They ate while they talked about recent events between their friends and them. Trixie had kept Fluttershy's pregnancy a secret, as well as Rainbow Dash's fear of commitment. Her wife would have to learn them from their mouths.

When they finished their dinner, Trixie paid and they walked to an unknown destination, at least for Rarity.

"Trixie-boo, where are we going?"

"I have booked a room for the night at a hotel outside Ponyville to give this night a perfect closure."

"Oh… and why a hotel instead of our home?"

"I haven't spared on expenses, my lady." Trixie said as she nuzzled her head against Rarity's neck. "This shall be a night you'll remember your entire life."

"I'm getting excited already, my love." Rarity said as she walked closer to Trixie and looked at her seductively. They arrived to the hotel in no time and they went to their room. They both took their dresses off.

"Get comfortable while I take some fresh air on the balcony." Rarity nodded and laid on the bed. She waited until she heard something on the balcony. A white light made her close her eyes to prevent getting herself blind. The light faded moments later.

"Trixie-boo?" Rarity stood up and was about to walk to the balcony when a pony she didn't know showed up from there, a stallion. Rarity screamed and galloped to the door, but the stallion said something that made her stop.

"My lady, relax, it's me, Trixie!"

Rarity turned to face the strange stallion and looked at him. He did look like Trixie. He had her same silver hair and blue fur. "T-Trixie? No, you can't be. She's a mare, and you're a stallion! Where is my wife?! What have you done with her?!"

"Rarity, I can prove it to you."

"Oh, I highly doubt it." Rarity was more angry than scared. "What's the name of my sister?"

"Sweetie Belle."

"That was an easy. When did we first met?"

"That's another easy one, it was a long time ago, back when I was still a nomad. I came to Ponyville to show off my magic skills but a Unicorn proved to be better than me, Twilight Sparkle."

"Y-You got lucky there." Rarity was surprised by the knowledge of the stallion.

"You took me in around two years after I was corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet, I wasn't easy on you but you didn't give up. I fell for you after you returned me Clementine's hat and I moved to Fluttershy's cottage in order to make our relationship official. Do you want to hear something recent? Last week, Rainbow Dash left me on a cloud and prepared me a bath and soup."

"Trixie?" Rarity walked closer to the stallion. She could see that he was wearing makeup and a golden bracelet, just like her wife's. She touched his face.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? How did this happen? Please, tell me that this is just temporal…"

Trixie chuckled. "Princess Luna appeared on my dreams after you told me that you wanted to have a foal with me. She proposed me this, to turn me into a stallion for a night so I can make you give birth naturally. She has done it before and she told me that everything went just fine. A healthy foal and a healthy mother."

"Y-You're doing it for me…?" The fashionista was crying of joy.

Trixie put both of his forelegs on Rarity's cheeks. "For us, to start a family. It's what you wanted, right? To carry your foal within you."

Rarity didn't need to hear more. She jumped on Trixie, kissing him with passion. She was taken to the bed for a special magical night.

.

.

.

Rarity woke up first on the next morning. She looked at her side and she was happy to see that Trixie was back to be a mare. She couldn't wait until she woke up. She got on top of the blue Unicorn and kissed her.

Trixie woke up surprised. She opened her eyes widely until Rarity broke the kiss and hugged her. "Rarity?"

"I'm so glad to see the real you again! I appreciate what you did last night, but it felt… weird."

"Didn't you like the stallion me?"

"I did, but I love you as a mare. Part of me felt that it was wrong, but I knew why you did it."

"Should I have asked you?" Trixie nodded.

After thinking on the question for a few seconds, Rarity shook her head. "No. It was a lovely surprise… once I figured that it was you and not some weirdo." Both mares chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. That was funny." Trixie said before resting her head on the pillow and looking at the ceiling while Rarity put her head on her chest.

The fashionista had her eyes closed. "Do you realize what we did last night, Trixie-boo? Our lives will change forever in eleven months from now."

"It had already changed, beautiful. I did some research and I have found you a gynecologist. The appointment is this afternoon."

Rarity looked at Trixie. "You had everything planned. What if I said no?"

The showmare looked at her wife, smiling. "I knew you wouldn't refuse. You were serious when you told me that you wanted to have a family with me. You surely have had suspicions when I asked about your ovulating day, but you didn't press on the subject. I think that, deep inside you, you knew that I had found a way to make you give birth naturally."

"I'm not Twilight, my darling, I had no clue." Rarity said before kissing Trixie's forehead and getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll go after you. I'm still tired. After all, you woke me up."

Rarity giggled. "I apologize, but I was too happy to see the pony I married to sleeping beside me."

Trixie smiled again. "Trixie still has her charm." Rarity blew her a kiss and got inside the bathroom. The blue Unicorn laid back on the bed, with her forelegs supporting the back of her head, and sighed happily with her eyes closed. "I can't wait to raise a foal with her."

* * *

 **It has begun… :o**

 **Place your bets! Will the foal be a colt or a filly? Will it be a Unicorn or will it suffer Night Wing's fate? What a mystery! :D**

 **Why Tuesday, you may ask? Because Pinkie Pie was born in a Tuesday, that's why! :P (Seriously, that's why I chose Tuesday :o)**

 **I want to thank X for revising this chapter before its release ^_^**


	6. Big Revelations

**Big Revelations**

"So, will these books be enough?" Trixie was at Golden Oaks library. After the appointment with the gynecologist the day before, Trixie realized that she would need to learn everything she could about pregnancy.

"Yes. I have read all of these books and they are a big help. Don't worry, I have them memorized. Fluttershy is currently in the phase explained in chapter three from this book." Twilight said as she pointed one of the three books Trixie was holding.

"How is she holding up?"

"She says that her legs ache often. It's completely normal and it confirms that everything's fine. She's determined and is showing me how strong she can be. She's not letting the pregnancy to interfere much with her daily life." Twilight was smiling widely. "When I first suggested to be the one to carry our foal, she refused. I feared that her body wouldn't stand it, I know how the birth goes. Fluttershy didn't care, she asked me to have confidence in her. It was impossible for me to say no. It's rare of her to sound so sure of herself." The lavender Unicorn looked out her window as she finished speaking.

"Twilight…" Trixie put a hoof on her best friend's wither, making her to look at her. "She will be fine. Sure, her body might not be as strong as ours, or she often can't argue back, but when she takes something seriously, she will do anything to accomplish her objective. Do you remember when she proposed to you?"

"Of course I do. Maybe it didn't go as she planned, but when I saw that she was ready for the next step, then I could do it. To this day, that mare keeps surprising me."

"If she thinks that she can handle the pregnancy, then she will. You must support her, Twilight. She has to be your priority."

"Yes, of course! While I work here, Spike stays to look after her. If she needs me, Spike will come here to take me to the cottage." The librarian sighed of happiness. "Thank you, Trixie."

"Don't mention it, Twilight." The showmare happily said before putting the books on her saddlebag. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go home to read these with Rarity."

"Right! Those books will tell you what to do while you wait for the foal, what to do during birth and it will tell you the basics of how to look after the newborn. There's another book, a smaller one, that goes into more details about how to raise a foal, but I'll give it to you later, when the foal arrives."

"Thank you, Twilight. I don't know what would I do without you." The mares hugged.

"You're most welcome, Trixie. I'll see you later!"

"Likewise." Trixie left the library and trotted towards her home. The eleven months had just begun.

.

.

.

Three weeks had passed. Rarity would often wake up with nausea and she would gallop to the bathroom to throw up, which was good because it meant that their night of passion was a success. Trixie couldn't thank Princess Luna enough, and neither could Rarity. Also, during the past three weeks, Fluttershy's pregnancy was more noticeable, but everypony thought that she was just getting fat, with the exception of Trixie and Twilight, of course. The lavender Unicorn invited all of her friends to the cottage in the afternoon.

"Twilight rarely invites us all at once. Do you think that she has something to say?" Rarity asked to her wife as she washed her tea cup.

"I don't know, sweetheart. " Trixie was smiling, a smile Rarity couldn't see since she was giving Trixie her back. The showmare was lying. Twilight told her that they were ready to tell everypony about Fluttershy's pregnancy. "It's the third time you ask me the same question today."

"I know, but I'm curious. I can't think in anything else." Rarity put the tea cup aside and took Trixie's coffee mug to wash it.

"I should be the one washing those."

"Trixie-boo, I can still do basic work on my own. "

"It's not that. You washed the dishes after lunch."

"Oh, don't worry, my love." Rarity said as she walked to Trixie. "I'll let you was the dishes tonight and tomorrow morning."

"The damage is already done; you have ruined our schedule by washing the dishes two times in a row!"

"You sound like Twilight, it's not a big deal." The fashionista stood in front of Trixie, who was sitting by the table, and looked at her with seriousness. "Trixie, you're always doing this."

"Doing what?" Trixie didn't quite understand what Rarity meant.

"You always want to do everything for me, ever since our first date. Do you remember how much you insisted to pay?"

"But you didn't let me. I asked you out, I should have paid."

"Says who?"

"Isn't that like a rule? If you invite somepony, you have to pay."

"If you can." Rarity recovered her smile. "Back then, you had no bits. Twilight lent you some. If you have used them, you would feel in debt with her, and it doesn't feels nice to be in debt with a friend." Trixie looked down, defeated, and Rarity kissed her on her cheek. "I still appreciate the gesture, my darling. You're noble, but you can let me do things on my own if I'm fine with it. I won't stop you when our foal gets bigger."

Trixie looked up to the blue eyes she loved. "Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

The magician pony stood up to hug her wife. "You can't break a pinky promise, my lady."

"Pinkie Pie would hunt me down if I did." Rarity said after chuckling.

"You're kidding, right?" Trixie asked once she moved her head to look at Rarity.

"I wish I was. You weren't there when Applejack broke one."

Trixie gulped, scared, and Rarity nuzzled her head against Trixie's chest, making her blush and smile at her wife. "There's nothing more I would rather do than cuddle with you all day. If only we didn't have to go to Twilight and Fluttershy's."

"Then, why don't we stay?" The fancy Unicorn said while she gave Trixie a seductive look.

Trixie did the impossible and resisted. "That wouldn't be polite, my lady. We have already agreed to go. You said it yourself, Twilight rarely does this. What if she has something to say? We must be there."

Rarity was disappointed and looked down, ashamed. "Yes, of course."

Trixie looked at her wife suspiciously. Rarity wouldn't suggest not to assist to a friend's meeting to do something else, not even to spend more time with Trixie. "Speaking of which, we should get going."

The fashionista nodded and followed Trixie outside, where they immediately intertwined their tails. "Is everything ready for your job tomorrow?" She tried to keep her embarrassment away by talking about other subjects.

"Oh, yes. I have checked my wagon this morning. I was surprised to find everything shining clean, though. I wonder how that happened." Trixie said as she slowly looked at Rarity, who smiled.

"I took the liberty to clean all of your equipment yesterday while you were helping Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner. I was bored and had nothing else to do after I closed the boutique."

"I told you that you shouldn't read all the pregnancy books so fast." Trixie said after a giggle.

"I thought that you said it because of my eyes."

"Well, yes, but also because it would help you to kill time, like I do it."

"I'm still wondering why don't you just ask me…?"

"I want to learn by myself, I enjoy the reading. It's still a long time until our foal arrives."

"Alright, I'll let you read, then." Rarity sounded a bit harsh, which Trixie noticed. She decided to ignore the sudden change of mood again. "Let's increase our pace. I need to sit down. My legs are killing me."

"Yes, of course." The rest of the way was silent. Rarity didn't seem in mood to talk. Her face didn't show a specific expression. On top of that, she looked everywhere but Trixie, not letting the blue Unicorn to properly see her.

Eventually, they made it to Fluttershy and Twilight's home. Trixie knocked on the front door and the door was answered almost immediately by Twilight.

"Rarity, Trixie! Good, we're all here now!" Twilight cheerfully said.

"We're the last ones?" Rarity said as she walked in, seeing that they were, indeed, the last ones. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Rarity, it isn't bad. You have arrived a couple of minutes after Pinkie Pie. She's at the kitchen." Fluttershy calmly said as she approached to the new comers.

"A couple of minutes! It's worse than I thought!"

While Fluttershy and Twilight tried to calm Rarity down, Trixie went to the couch, where Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting.

"Hey, Trixie. Why is Rarity acting more dramatic than usual?" The cyan Pegasus said once Trixie was close enough.

"I'm not quite sure. Her mood has been changing all of the sudden lately."

"Ah wonder why…" Applejack said.

"She has also been complaining about little things, like when she tells me that I'm putting slightly less tea on her cup than usual."

"Sounds like Rainbow, over here." Applejack jokingly said as she looked at her marefriend.

"Hey! I don't do that!"

"You said, and ah quote: 'AJ, give me the orange juice, I can't stand stretch my leg any further. It's not like if I can stand up'."

"Only the first sentence is true!"

"Girls…" Trixie said before Applejack spoke again. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, could you make some room. Rarity's hooves are hurting and she needs to sit down."

"Oh, sure, sugarcube."

"Thanks! I'll bring her." The showmare said before heading to where Rarity was.

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack. "Why did you agree? Didn't you hear her? Her mood is changing all of the sudden lately!"

"We're her friends, Rainbow. We have to support her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just…"

"Dashie, we'll have our 'alone' time after later." The farmer pony said with a smile.

"When? If it's not your family, our friends are nearby." The Pegasus crossed her forelegs.

"We'll go somewhere else, then."

"I like the sound of that." Rainbow Dash and Applejack leaned to kiss, but they were interrupted when Rarity sat between them.

"Finally, a couch! My hooves are killing me!" The fashionista said, not realizing what she just did.

"Rarity…" Trixie said as she arrived to the scene. "Where are your lady modals? You could at least said 'excuse me'."

"It's fine, sugarcube." Applejack tried to relax Trixie, but the later noticed that both she and Rainbow Dash were sad for being interrupted.

"I have no time to be polite when my hooves are killing me." Rarity said as she got more comfortable. She never sat so improperly before.

"Trixie-boo, be a dear and bring me a cold drink."

"Yes, my lady." Trixie walked to the kitchen while Rarity moved even more on the couch while Rainbow Dash and Applejack stared at her, confused.

"Hey, Trix!" Pinkie Pie received her friend as soon as she stepped in the kitchen. "I was wondering when would you come to see me!"

"Hey, Pinkie." The Unicorn smiled at the party pony. "Sorry for not coming earlier. Rarity needs… more treating than usual. Is there any cold drink I can give her?"

"Yup! I have some drinks!" Pinkie Pie said before searching something in the fridge. "I have just finished making a jar of apple juice! Unless you want orange juice. Variety never killed anypony, right?!"

"I-I suppose not…" Trixie nervously said as she scratched the back of her head, remembering her evil brother. Luckily, Pinkie Pie didn't notice her friend's uneasiness. "Give a glass of each. I'll drink the orange juice."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie served two glasses with the different beverages and Trixie magically took them.

"Thank you, Pinkie."

"No prob! I'll be with you, girls, in a secons. I'm waiting for the ice to get solid enough to put them in the juices.

"Alright, then." Trixie returned to the living room, only to find Rarity laying on the couch and Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking to Twilight and Fluttershy. The showmare sighed and walked to where her wife was. "I brought you apple juice, is that okay, beautiful?" She said, trying to smile.

"Yes, my darling. Thank you." Rarity didn't look at Trixie. She took a sip of her drink and she spat it as soon as the juice touched her tongue.

"Puaj! This juice is horrible!"

"What do you mean? You always enjoyed it, but you don't drink it often."

"I don't know. It tastes… strange."

"Here, try mine. It's orange juice. I'll drink yours." They swapped their drinks and both took as sip. Trixie didn't find anything strange with the apple juice and Rarity drank all of the orange juice in a second.

"Much better, thank you, Trixie-boo." The fashionista was satisfied. She gave her empty glass to Trixie and laid her head on the couch again.

"You're welcome…" Trixie put both glasses on the table and trotted to where Twilight was. "Twilight, can I speak with you, in private?"

"Umm, sure?" The lavender Unicorn went upstairs with her best friend. "What's wrong, Trixie."

"I… where are Spike and Angel Bunny?"

"Oh, Spike asked me if he, Angel and Owlowiscious could go outside since they already know about the big news Fluttershy and I are going to give. I suppose that you didn't want to ask me just that."

"No. Twilight, I think that my wife is broken."

"Broken? What do you mean?"

"Her mood has been changing all of the sudden and, just now, she didn't like the glass of Apple Juice I brought her. She has also been acting rude." A smile slowly appeared on Twilight face until a giggle escaped from her. "What's so funny?"

"Trixie, there's nothing wrong with Rarity."

"No?"

"Of course not. Did you read the books I borrowed you?"

"I have read something, but not all of them. Why?"

"When a mare is pregnant, change of moods are normal. They also tend to be rude due to the pain on their body while they adapt to their 'guest'. They can also find that the food and drinks they would normally like have a bad taste and they can try weird combinations to drink and eat."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Trixie said before facehoofing. "I should have known…"

"What intrigues me is that the pregnancy is affecting her so fast. It took Fluttershy more than a month to be affected, and she only fainted once.

"F-Fainted?"

The librarian nodded. "Fainting Spells are rare on pregnancies. I'm keeping a closer eye on her so she doesn't get hurt. Other than that, she barely acts different. She's so kind that she kind of rejects bad behaviors."

"Yes, maybe that's why she's still herself. Oh no, I'm doomed."

"Huh?" Twilight was confused again.

"If Fluttershy isn't affected much by the pregnancy, that means that Rarity, with her personality…"

"Oh, I got what you mean." Twilight said as she smiled again. "I wish you luck. I hope that you're patient enough to stand her through these eleven months."

"Thank you, Twilight. I'll need it." Trixie said before looking at Twilight with seriousness. "I'm not leaving her. I just wish I have known all the changes the pregnancy would make on Rarity's personality so I could have prepared. It doesn't matter. I'll keep my promise and I'll stay by her side, no matter what. After all, I'm going to have a foal. Hopefully, I won't have twins."

The lavender Unicorn chuckled. "Every pony who is new at parenting wishes that, including me. Fluttershy and I know that we're prepared to raise a foal, but two? We wouldn't abandon any of them if we happen to have twins."

"Yes, me neither, of course." Trixie said with a smile but it faded quickly. "I will love my foals, no matter if they are born a Unicorn, Pegasus or Earth Pony. I won't make the same mistake my parents did."

Twilight hugged her best friend. "I'm proud of you, Trixie."

"Trixie appreciates your guidance, Twilight Sparkle." The showmare said as she hugged her back. They broke the hug and smiled at each other before returning downstairs, where Pinkie Pie was already giving everypony a drink.

"Trix, hey! This is your glass, right?" The pink pony said as she gave Trixie the orange juice she didn't finish.

"Yes… thanks, Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie grinned and skipped to the couch where Rarity was.

"Everypony, may I have your attention?!" Twilight said as she walked next to Fluttershy, who blushed and looked at her wife. The yellow Pegasus wasn't completely ready but Twilight winked an eye to her before addressing her friends again. Trixie stood close to the couch in which Rarity was laying and Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie where by the table with the juice jars on it. "Fluttershy and I have some important news to give."

"You're getting married?" Rainbow Dash jokingly said, making Applejack laugh a little.

"They are married already, silly! They can't marry twice! Right?" Pinkie Pie said.

"No, Rainbow Dash, that's not what I want to announce." Twilight said before taking a breath. "In around ten months, this cottage will have a new pony living in it."

Nopony said a word for several seconds. Everypony, but Trixie, were confused. Applejack was the one to break the silence.

"Are you sayin'…"

"I-I'm pregnant…" Fluttershy spoke on her usual tone. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash fainted but Applejack caught her marefriend before she hit the floor. Pinkie Pie rushed to squeeze Fluttershy in a hug.

"Woo-hoo! That's super duper fantastic! Congratulations!"

"Pinkie, please, the foal…" Fluttershy managed to say and the party pony released her.

"Oopsie! Sorry!"

"Darling…" Rarity trotted to where Fluttershy was and took hold of one of her forelegs with both of her own. "Why didn't you tell me before? For how long?"

"Two months, almost three. I'm sorry, Rarity, but Twilight and I wanted to make sure that our foal is healthy before letting everypony know."

"That's fair, I suppose." The fashionista said.

Trixie stood next to Rarity. "I would have told you, sweetheart, but they wanted to tell everypony else themselves."

"You knew?!" Rarity glared at Trixie.

"Mind explainin' tah us how this happened?" Applejack spoke as she fanned Rainbow Dash with her Stetson to try to wake her up.

"Let's just say that Princess Luna possesses powerful magic." Twilight said with a smile.

Applejack was about to ask more details, but she noticed that Rainbow Dash was waking up. "Dashie, you're awake!"

"AJ?" Rainbow Dash said before noticing that everypony was looking at her. "I asked you not to call me that when we weren't alone!" The cyan Pegasus said as she abruptly stood up.

Applejack huffed. "Yes, yer fine…" The cowgirl looked at Fluttershy. "Ah'm sorry, Fluttershy. Ah thought that you were getting fat."

"It's okay, Applejack, you didn't know." The timid Pegasus replied with a smile.

"Fluttershy." Rarity said, looking at her best friend again. "You could have told me anyway so we could share pregnancy secrets! We can also discuss the best diaper option and look for the best cradles together! We're definitely going to organize play dates for our foals!"

"Wait, Rarity, don't tell me that…" Applejack began to say, but Trixie interrupted her.

"She's pregnant too." The magician pony said after a sigh. Rarity went too far and it was a matter of time before anypony put the pieces together. Rainbow Dash fainted again, but she was once again caught by Applejack.

"Not again!" Applejack said with annoyance as she fanned Rainbow Dash with her Stetson, again.

* * *

 **Rarity is really subtle, isn't she? XD**

 **So, everyone knows now. What's next? Well, you can already guess what will happen on the following chapters. Pray for Trixie :o**

 **I want to thank X for revising this chapter before its release! :)**


	7. Winter Warmth

**Winter Warmth**

 _ **Eight months later…**_

Winter has arrived to Equestria and Trixie couldn't be any happier. With snow covering Ponyville, Rarity wouldn't be able to move anywhere due to her size. She could barely walk and she was feeling pain constantly. Rarity didn't do anything else but complain about the hard time her body was giving her. The fashionista was laying on a blanket near the boutique's fireplace, relaxing and enjoying the evening.

"Trixie-boo, I'm still starving! What's taking so long?!" Rarity's voice could be heard in the entire place.

"Just a minute!" It was incredible the amount of patience Trixie had. Rarity has rarely acted nice towards her wife the past two months. Calm down, Trixie. Just three more months and she will be the way she really is. The blue Unicorn sighed and put everything on a tray before walking to where Rarity was. "Here you go, beautiful. Your… food."

Rarity took the tray and put it on her side. On it, there was a mug with hot chocolate and cucumbers, and a slice of cherry pie with onions on a plate. Trixie watched disgusted as Rarity ate. "Mmm, delicious. But you took too long, Trixie."

"I apologize, Rarity. I had problems with the onions and I couldn't find the cucumbers anywhere." Trixie said, looking down. But she was actually getting angry by the way Rarity treated her. Her left eye was killing her.

"Why don't you put them somewhere you don't forget? Do you have any idea how much was I starving?"

"I only took five minutes, Rarity…" Trixie said between her teeth.

"You should have got everything ready in two minutes! All you had to do was to chop the onions, open a jar to get the cucumbers and prepare a simple hot beverage."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"You better be faster, next time!" Rarity said as she pointed at Trixie with a fork. "Where's the glass of water? Don't tell me that you forgot again…!"

Trixie glared at Rarity with only her right eye. "I'll be right back." Rarity was startled by Trixie's expression. It made her realize that she was abusing of her too much. The showmare returned seconds later with a glass of water and put it on the tray. "Here." Trixie sat next to Rarity and looked to the opposite side of her, trying to cease the pain on her left eye. She didn't expect being embraced seconds later by Rarity. "Wh-What are you doing? Don't move too much…"

"I'm sorry, Trixie-boo."

"Rarity…?" Trixie didn't know how to react.

"I have been nothing but a problem to you. Why are you letting me control you?"

"Because I know that it's your hormones making you act like that. You don't mean it." Trixie was able to open both of her eyes to gaze at Rarity's blue eyes.

"You're such a sweetheart, Trixie. You must love me to death to stand me."

"Literally, and you know it." Trixie said with a smile before giving Rarity a peck on her lips. "What made you come to your senses?"

"The way you looked at me. I saw you suffering, and, of course, your eye. Seeing you truly angry or sad is something I don't enjoy." Rarity nuzzled her head against Trixie's neck. "I might be rude again tomorrow. Let me make it up to you today."

"Beautiful, you don't have to."

"I didn't show you my affection properly these past months. I want to make things right, now." The fancy Unicorn gave Trixie a long and passionate kiss, which was immediately returned, before looking at her wife deeply into her eyes with bedroom eyes. "Trixie-boo, help me to get to our bedroom."

"But, your food…"

"Bedroom, now!"

Trixie's ears raised, confused and startled. She got the message moments later. "Oh…"

Rarity giggled before reaching a hoof to Trixie. After being helped to stand up, Trixie helped her to climb the stairs. Before allowing Rarity to enter the bedroom, Trixie went inside first to take Opalescence outside the room. When the showmare made sure that everything was in conditions, she welcomed her wife inside to have a magical night.

.

.

.

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

In a cottage, on the outskirts of Ponyville, a lavender Unicorn was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, reading a book, while a yellow Pegasus with a big belly had her head on the Unicorn's lap. Twilight had a hoof on Fluttershy's hair and Fluttershy was smiling. It was peaceful. They could be like that forever, but Fluttershy felt something. She looked down at her rear legs and she noticed that she got suddenly wet.

"Um, Twilight…?"

"Yes?"

"My water has just broken…"

Twilight raised her head and looked at Fluttershy. The floor, as well as the lower part of her wife, were wet. "Oh, no… Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no…! The foal is coming now?!" The Unicorn said as she stood up. "I was hoping your water would break next week!"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault… there's no time to argue, we have to get you to the hospital!"

"But, Twilight, there's a blizzard outside. We can't leave our home."

The librarian looked out the window and to find a storm. It was still dangerous to leave, especially with a mare about to give birth. "Spike!" A lavender young dragon came running from upstairs. "I need you to look after Fluttershy while I look for a doctor, she's giving birth!"

"Really?" Spike said as he looked at the Pegasus on the floor, but Twilight put a foreleg on one of his cheeks to make him look at her.

"Focus, Spike, every second counts! Assist her until I return!"

Spike didn't need to hear it again. He nodded and ran to the bathroom. While Twilight put on a scarf and a coat, Spike returned with a hot towel and put it on Fluttershy's forehead. Twilight galloped into the snow, keeping a hoof in front of her face to prevent the snow from blocking her vision. "I can't see where I'm going. How am I supposed to find a doctor if I can't even see Ponyville? It's too cold, but I can't give up." Twilight walked as fast as the snow allowed her. She must have walked for around five minutes before she distinguished a figure resembling a pony in the middle of the blizzard. "Who's there?! Hello?!" The figure moved, walker closer to him until Twilight could distinguish who it was. "Applejack?"

"Twilight? What in tarnation are you doin' outside?!" The farmer pony was wearing a red and yellow scarf, but not her trademark Stetson.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Rainbow wanted to show me somethin'. She's nearby. You should go home before you catch a cold!"

"No, I can't go back, not yet! I need to get to Ponyville!"

"AJ, there you are!" A cyan Pegasus appeared out of nowhere, fluttering her wings until she reached the ground. "Twilight?"

"You can't git to Ponyville. You'll freeze to death before even being able to distinguish the town from the snow!"

"Why do you want to go to Ponyville, anyway?!" Rainbow Dash joined the discussion.

"I have to find a doctor. Fluttershy is giving birth right now!"

"She's what?!" Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash exclaimed at unison.

"That's right. I must keep going!"

"Twilight, wait!" Applejack stopped her friend from leaving by putting a hoof on one of her withers. The farmer pony looked at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, can you clear the path for Twilight?"

"I'm sorry, AJ, but the blizzard is way too strong, even for me."

Twilght sighed. "I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. As Ah said, you'll freeze to death!" Twilight turned her body to face Applejack. "Take me. I'll help Fluttershy to give birth."

"What?!" Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash exclaimed at unison.

"Ah have experience. Ah have helped cows to give birth before."

"Applejack, a calf isn't the same as a foal!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's almost the same process!" Applejack said to Rainbow Dash before looking back at Twilight. "Sugarcube, Ah'll do it. You can call a doctor to revise the foal once the storm is over."

"Okay, come with me Applejack. I can't waste any more time. Let's go!" Both Twilight and Applejack began their way to the cottage.

"This will be a disaster." Rainbow Dash commented to no one in particular and followed them. When they arrived, Twilight opened the front door of her home and walked in with both of her friends. They removed their scarves and coat.

"Twilight, you're back! Where's the doctor? What are Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing here" Spike said as soon as he saw that Twilight was back.

"I stumbled across them on the way. Applejack will assist Fluttershy on her birth."

"Wait, what?" Spike was obviously confused.

"I'll explain you later, Spike." Twilight spoke again. "Go to the bedroom with Angel Bunny. You don't want to see what happens next." Spike nodded and ran to the other room and upstairs.

"Alrigh'! Twilight, Give Fluttershy support. Rainbow, you're with me." Applejack said.

"Can't I go with Spike?" The cyan Pegasus looked troubled.

"I can't do this alone, Rainbow Dash. Bring napkins, now!" Rainbow Dash obeyed and trotted to the kitchen while Twilight sat next to Fluttershy and caressed one of her cheeks.

"Don't worry, honey. You're in good hooves."

"Woah, it's almost fully dilated! The foal will come very soon. Fluttershy, I want you to breathe and when I say push, push as much as you can, okay?" The yellow Pegasus nodded. She was sweating a lot. Luckily, Rainbow Dash returned with a bunch of napkins. "Rainbow, give some napkins to Twilight and come here." Rainbow Dash did as she was told. Twilight used a napkin to clean Fluttershy's face. "Alrigh', get ready. One, two, three… push!"

Fluttershy pushed as hard as she could before getting exhausted. She panted. "It hurts too much!"

"Don't worry, Shy, it will be over before you know it." Twilight said as she cleaned Fluttershy's face again.

"You did a good job, Fluttershy. Rest before tryin' again. The foal never comes out on the first try. Rainbow, what are you doin'?" Applejack looked at her marefriend, who had a hoof on her mouth.

"I'm trying not to throw up. That was…" The cyan Pegasus shut her mouth when she remembered that Fluttershy was still there.

"Alrigh', enough rest. Fluttershy, breathe. One… two… three… push!" Fluttershy pushed as much as she could again, this time she lasted longer before getting exhausted. "Ah think ah just saw hair. Good, it's coming out from the head first. Fluttershy, breathe. Next time might be the last one. Rainbow, clean my sweat."

"Did you hear that, Shy? You can do this." Twilight spoke.

"I hope I don't pass out… I can barely stand the pain." Fluttershy said with difficulty.

"You'll manage, sugarcube. Yer strong when you put your mind." The farmer pony encouraged her friend. "Are you ready?"

"Just a second… yes." Fluttershy closed her eyes.

"One… two… three… push!" Fluttershy used the last of her energy to push. Applejack saw the hair again, followed by a tiny head and body covered by blood. It had no horn, but wings were visible. She grabbed the foal and helped it to fully come out. The crying of a foal echoed the room. "It's out. Rainbow, go to the bathroom and bring two towels. We need to clean her. Meet me at the kitchen." The rainbow-maned Pegasus barely managed to pass out. She rushed to the bathroom while Applejack walked to the kitchen, with a crying foal on one of her forelegs.

"You did it, Fluttershy." Twilight said as she looked at Fluttershy. "Shy?" The timid pony had her eyes closed and her forelegs on her chest.

"Fluttershy!" The Unicorn panicked and shook Fluttershy's body to try to make her react.

"Twi-Twilight, I'm completely exhausted… let me rest!" Fluttershy said, half opening her eyes to look at her wife.

Twilight sighed of relief. "Don't scare me like that again, honey." Fluttershy giggled weakly and Twilight caressed the Pegasus' hair. They saw Rainbow Dash returning and heading to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with Applejack. The farmer pony was carrying the foal covered by a towel.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, congratulations. She's a filly." Applejack gave the foal to Fluttershy. The timid pony embraced her daughter and removed a piece of the towel which covered her hair. The filly was yellow and her hair had the same colors as Twilight's. The filly was smiling and sleeping peacefully.

"She's beautiful…" Fluttershy commented, refusing to get her eyes away from her.

"Of course she is." Twilight said as she softly put a hoof on the filly's head.

"Does she have a name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy shared a look with Twilight before looking at her childhood friend. "Yes, she does. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, meet Sunny Shores."

"That's a beautiful name, sugarcube." Applejack said, looking at the foal. "You should have her checked with a doctor when you can, to make sure that she's fine."

Twilight looked at the window and she noticed that the blizzard was over. "It has stopped snowing."

"I'll get a doctor." Rainbow Dash said as she put her scarf on. "I would mop the floor as soon as I can, if I were you, Twilight." Rainbow Dash jokingly said before opening the front door and flying outside, towards Ponyville.

"Applejack." Twilight called her friend, but the farmer pony kept looking at the door. "Applejack?"

The cowgirl blinked several times, waking up from her trance, and looked at Twilight. "Yeah? Sorry, ah was… thinkin' on somethin' else."

"I want to thank you for helping us. If I haven't found you…"

"Don't mention it, Twi. Ah'm glad that you found me. Ah have never helped a pony to give birth before."

"But your experience helping cows to give birth worked." The Unicorn said before looking down at her wife and daughter. They were both asleep. "Let's go to the kitchen while we wait for Rainbow so we don't wake them up."

"Good idea." Both Applejack and Twilight walked to the kitchen with caution.

"So, how's everything between you and Rainbow?"

"Not bad, actually. We do fight a lot but it's part of the fun, y' know?" Applejack spoke as she smiled. "Ah get to see a side of her nopony knows when we're alone. Ah never thought Ah would ever fall in love, but Rainbow did it, and Ah couldn't be happier. It's okay if we have been datin' for around three years and we still don't live together, nor have we got engaged. Ah don't want to put any pressure."

"You're very patient, Applejack."

"You have to learn to be patient if yer goin' to live like Ah do. Ah have to wait for the trees to grow, then, Ah have to wait for the apples to be mature before bucking them. Sometimes, something can break and we ought to repair it. It ain't easy being an apple, but hay, Ah'm proud of being one."

"You're strong and you don't give up easily. Ponies with those traits are not easy to find. The only ponies I know with them are you, Rainbow Dash and my big brother. I'm happy for calling you my friend, and I'm glad that you're happy."

"Thank you, Twilight. Ah'm happy to call you mah friend too. And, just so you know, you have those traits too."

"Oh, please, I'm not nearly as strong as you."

"Don't underestimate yerself, Twi. Ah have seen you in action and, honestly, we would be lost without you. You always know what to do."

"Th-Thank you." Twilight blushed by the compliment. "It feels good to hear that once in a while."

"And you know that Ah don't lie."

Rainbow Dash arrived with a stallion doctor ten minutes later.

"There you go, doc."

"Dear Celestia, who helped her to give birth?" The doctor said as he watched the scene and walked to where Fluttershy and Sunny Shores were sleeping.

"That would be me, doc." Applejack said as she walked into the room, followed by Twilight.

"What's your experience?" The doctor asked as he checked Fluttershy's pulse.

"Cows. My friend wasn't able to look for a doctor before due to the blizzard, and Ah offered to help."

"I see." The stallion proceeded to revise the foal. Seconds later, he stood up. "The mare lost a big amount of blood, but she will be fine as long as we take her to the hospital. Other than that, both she and the filly are healthy. Who's the father?"

"Me, I suppose…" Twilight nervously said as she raised a hoof.

"Oh, well then. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at Twilight before losing it almost immediately. "Your partner is lucky to be alive. Giving birth was too much for her."

"I knew that it could happen." Twilight was slightly angry. "I should have tried to persuade her more. I know how delicate she is!"

"Easy there, Twilight. It's not your fault." Applejack put a hoof on one of Twilight's withers. "You told us that Fluttershy insisted on carrying the foal. You wouldn't have been able to convince her."

The Unicorn looked down and closed her eyes. "Please, doctor, do whatever you can to help my wife."

"Certainly. An ambulance wagon will arrive shortly. I asked the nice mare over there to take me with her to keep the patients stable until the paramedics' arrival." The stallion said, glancing at Rainbow Dash when he mentioned her.

"Thank you, thank you so much. All of you."

"Anytime, egghead." The cyan Pegasus smiled proudly.

The sound of a door being opened slowly was heard. Everypony looked at the source of the noise and noticed that Spike and Angel Bunny were trying to peek. Twilight trotted to the door and closed it.

"Hey!" The baby dragon protested from the other side.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but I don't want you to enter here until I say so. It's to protect you."

"Aww, why?" Spike didn't sound happy.

"Trust us, Spike. You don't want to see." Applejack said.

"Fine. I'll wait here."

"Thank you Spike." Twilight said before turning to the doctor again. "Sorry about that. He's a baby dragon and he's not ready for this."

"Of course."

The ambulance wagon arrived an hour later due to the snow being hard to move through. The paramedics put Fluttershy and Sunny Shores on the back. They didn't wake up in the process. Twilight made Spike promise not to enter the living room and gave food and water to both him and Angel Bunny before accompanying her family to the hospital.

"Alright, Dashie. We should let our friends know the situation before goin' to the hospital." Applejack said with a serious tone.

"Right. But, what about Spike?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"He won't break his promise. Let's go!" They put on their winter clothes and headed to Sugarcube Corner first, since they would need to accompany Trixie and a pregnant Rarity to the hospital.

* * *

 **Winter Warmth, Sunny Shores, get it? :D**

 **So, one pregnancy down, one to go. This… was something completely new to me. I hope that I didn't screw up with the birth. Yes, I know that they usually take more time, you don't need to mention it XD**

 **What do you think of the filly? I will show you guys a pic of her design later in the fic, alongside the Rarixie foal, don't worry ;)**

 **I also know that she gave birth two chapter after she was revealed to be pregnant, remember that Twishy isn't the main focus here, you should thank me for giving them a birth scene! ^_^**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release! :)**


	8. Fears and Awkwardness

**Fears and Awkwardness**

Fluttershy had to be hospitalized for three days until she fully recovered. She was visited and received a lot of gifts. At first, she panicked when she woke up in a hospital, but she relaxed when Twilight explained her the situation. In the end, the doctors confirmed that both Sunny Shores and Fluttershy were healthy but they needed to observe the yellow Pegasus more.

"Did I really... almost die?" Fluttershy asked to Twilight when she had an opportunity after waking up for the first time.

"Yes..." The lavender Unicorn was altered. "My heart sank when I was told that I almost lost you. Fluttershy, you body isn't prepared for this."

"I knew my limit, but I wanted to defy my body. I wanted to carry our daughter, Twi..."

"You shouldn't have!" Twilight exploded all of the sudden, scaring her wife. Twilight calmed down when she saw tears forming in Fluttershy's eyes. "Shy, I'm sorry... but, you can't take this lightly. It's fine to defy yourself once in a while, but not when your life is in stake."

"But it was worth it, wasn't it? We have a filly..." The timid Pegasus was sobbing.

"It's not worth doing it again." Twilight said as she embraced her wife. "I love you, Fluttershy. I want to raise our daughter with you, not alone. She needs both of her parents."

Fluttershy moved her head to look at Twilight. She gazed into her eyes for a few moments before closing her own and kissing her with passion. When the Pegasus pulled away, she hugged Twilight tightly. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I promise not to do it again. I love you too."

"Thank you." The Unicorn cried of joy during the long hug.

Fluttershy was allowed to leave on the fourth day on a wheel chair and with Sunny Shores between her forelegs. She would have to take it easy the next couple of days.

"Alright, everypony. We will go back home to rest and stay warm. Visit us tomorrow, if you can." Twilight said to her friends once they were outside.

"Goodbye, and be well!" Trixie said and everypony waved at them. Twilight nodded and left, pushing Fluttershy's wheelchair and with Spike and Angel Bunny on each side of it.

"I must go too. I need to find all the presents I bought for Twilight and Fluttershy's foal! I'll save the colt presents, just in case." Pinkie Pie said the last winking to Trixie and Rarity.

"We'll see you later, Pinkie." Rarity said. The party pony grinned and rushed to Sugarcube Corner.

"I'm going home too. Rainbow, want to come?" Applejack said.

"Do I?!" Rainbow Dash excitedly said. "I need to keep my mind busy from what I witnessed the day Sunny Shores was born."

Applejack chuckled and looked at her friends. "Ah'll see you girls later, unless you want us to accompany you to the boutique."

"Don't worry about us, Applejack. Trixie-boo and I will be fine."

"Whatever you say, sugarcube. Let's go, Rainbow. I'm chilling!"

"Do you want me to put a wing around you?" The cyan Pegasus asked as she flew next to Applejack. The farmer pony stood still and blushed before nodding.

"Alright." Rainbow Dash grinned and landed to put a wing around Applejack. "Yes, much better. Thank you, Rainbow. Yer sweet."

The Pegasus blushed madly. " _They can still hear us_!" She whispered.

Applejack chuckled and their voices were soon lost by the distance.

"Well, sweetheart. There's no point standing around anymore. Time to go home." The magician pony said as she started to walk, alongside Rarity. Rarity wasn't talkative during the way back. Every time Trixie tried to start a conversation, she would only receive a nod or a vague answer. The magician pony confronted her once they were in the warmth of their home.

"Alright, Rarity, what's going on? Why have you been silent the past few minutes?" The pregnant pony didn't reply. She laid on the blanket she had close to the fireplace and stared into it. Trixie was getting worried. "Beautiful…" She said as she walked next to Rarity. "Is it because of the complications Fluttershy had? Do you fear that it happens the same to you?"

The fashionista nodded as she closed her eyes. "I'm scared, Trixie. I haven't thought of this possibility. What if my body can't take it?" Rarity looked at her wife. "What if I die during birth? Or worse, what if something happens to our foal?" The fashionista started to hyperventilate.

"Rarity, calm down." Trixie said as she laid next to Rarity. "Now it's not the time to panic. You'll just get stressed and that won't be good for the foal." Seeing that her wife wasn't calming down, The showmare used a foreleg to move Rarity's head to make her look at her.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine…"

"How do you know?!"

"I don't, but I believe it will. Giving birth won't be like a walk through the park, but we'll make it. You know how delicate Fluttershy is, but you're not like her. I'm not insulting Fluttershy, of course. Don't think on what can go wrong, think on what will happen afterwards, once everything goes smoothly. You and I will have foal to take care of. We'll start a family of our own! We'll make our foal happy and he will have grandparents, an aunt, and even an uncle grandfather and aunt grandmother. Our foal will be loved so much that it will be never be able to lose its smile. Have faith, sweetheart."

A smile appeared slowly on Rarity's face. "You always know what to say to cheer me up, Trixie-boo. Thank you." They both leaned towards each other's lips to kiss, but Rarity turned her head in the last moment, hitting Trixie with her nose. "I got to pee!"

"Charming." Trixie sarcastically said as she watched her wife stand up and trot as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"It's not my fault! The foal thinks that my bladder is a toy!" Trixie waited for Rarity to return, which was minutes later. The white pony sat where she was before the call of nature. "So, where were we?"

"I'm sorry, beautiful. You killed the atmosphere."

"Oh, Trixie-boo. Don't be like that." Rarity said as she put her forelegs on Trixie's withers from behind, embracing her. "Don't deny a lady her kiss."

"I haven't seen your lady side from you for months." Trixie smiled as she played with her wife.

"Don't be so mean. Come on, a peck, at least?"

"Nope."

"I don't care, I'll kiss you, whenever you like it or not."

"How, exactly?" Rarity began to kiss Trixie on one of her cheeks, her ear and on her hair. "Rarity, stop, you won't… win me over." The fashionista didn't stop. She moved the neck. "Rarity… you're getting suggestive and it's too early to do it."

"You know how to stop me, my darling. Give me what I want and I'll allow you to leave."

Trixie sighed, defeated. "Fine, you win." Rarity stopped kissing Trixie's neck and looked at her. The fancy Unicorn closed her eyes and prepared her lips for the kiss. Trixie closed her eyes too gave Rarity a short peck on her lips.

"What? That's… mpmh!" Rarity was 'attacked' by surprise. When she was distracted, Trixie kissed her with passion. Rarity melted into the kiss and returned it. When the kiss was broken, the pregnant pony smiled awkwardly.

"Rarity?"

"Nap with me. We rarely sleep together anymore."

"That's because you keep pushing me off the bed while you're asleep!"

Rarity giggled. "Details, details. Will you stay with me or not?"

"I never said I wouldn't." Rarity laid on the blanket and Trixie laid on her, with her chin on her belly and closed her eyes. Rarity smiled at her before closing her own eyes, quickly falling asleep.

.

.

.

 _ **One month later**_

Spring had arrived. The snow melted and Equestria recovered its green views once again. Ponies were able to walk freely through the roads again and flowers bloomed, allowing the bees to collect nectar for their hives and pollinate the flora. Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Trixie were having a picnic at the park. It was the first time they gathered for a picnic since winter arrived, and they had somepony else with them. Fluttershy and Twilight brought Sunny Shores with them to allow the filly to admire the outside for the first time in her short life. Pinkie Pie was making faces to the filly while her mother, Fluttershy, held her. Sunny Shores giggled at the party pony's faces.

"She's so adorable, and her laughs are so cute!" Rarity commented. She was lying on the blanket while Trixie as sitting next to her, linking tails. "I love her eyes. They're just like yours, Twilight."

"She's perfect." Twilight said, looking at her daughter. "I'll make sure that she has everything she wants and needs. She will be very happy."

"Careful, Twilight." Trixie spoke. "You don't want to make her get used to have everything she wants. You'll have to say no once in a while or else she will…"

"I know, I didn't mean it." Twilight interrupted her best friend. "I'll be responsible. I want her to be as kind as Fluttershy."

"She'll become a wonderful mare." Fluttershy said as she nuzzled her head against Twilight's neck. "But I want her to have more of your traits. I want her to be sure of herself and don't let anypony to push her around."

"We'll teach her how." The lavender Unicorn said before sharing a romantic gaze with her wife. Sunny Shores turned her body and raised her forelegs to catch Fluttershy's attention. "Honey, look, she's trying to tell you something."

"Oh." Fluttershy looked down at her daughter. "What is it dear?" She said as she brought the filly closer to her. Sunny Shores put her forelegs on Fluttershy's chests, making her mother stop moving her. "She's hungry." Fluttershy smiled as she allowed her daughter to feed herself.

"She behaves herself. She doesn't cry much, except when she wakes up in the middle of the night in need of a change of diaper." Twilight commented.

"Really? I thought that foals cried all the time." Rainbow Dash spoke. She wasn't touching Applejack due to her own 'no affections around friends' policy.

"Not her." Fluttershy softly said as she caressed her daughter's hair. "She's quiet and cheerful."

"We are constantly looking at the floor when we walk. She follows us when she's out of her cradle." Twilight spoke again.

"How did you girls come up with such a beautiful name?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight and I thought on some possible names the day after our gynecologist told that she was fine. The moment she was born I knew that Sunny Shores was perfect for her." Fluttershy replied.

"I'm sure that you did the same, right?" Twilight said to Rarity and Trixie.

"Umm…" The fashionista worriedly looked at her wife, who caught the same expression.

"What is it?" The lavender Unicorn was bemused.

"We haven't thought on names." Trixie spoke looking at Twilight. "We were so busy with the pregnancy itself that we forgot about that detail." The magician pony looked back at Rarity. "We only have a few weeks. What are we going to do?!" She said before panting.

"Don't panic, sugarcube, it won't lead you anywhere." Applejack tried to calm her friend down.

"You're right, you're right…" Trixie said. Her panting slowly stopped and breathed normally again. "Thank you, Applejack."

"I know what will distract us, at least for a bit, Trixie-Boo." Rarity was dangerously getting closer to Trixie.

"Um, Rarity? What are you doing?" Trixie was blushing hard.

"You know what I mean. It will keep our mind busy." Rarity was nuzzling her head against Trixie's neck while she hugged her.

"Rarity, our friends are here, not to mention the foal. The situation is getting weird…"

"Take me, Trixie. Make me feel like a lady again. I want you to make me yours…"

"Okay! This is getting off hooves." Trixie interrupted her wife by putting a hoof on her mouth before looking at her friends. Rainbow Dash's jaw was on the floor, Applejack was hiding her face with her Stetson, Twilight was covering her daughter's ears, Fluttershy covered her eyes with her forelegs and Pinkie Pie was smiling, oblivious.

"Her hormones, I suppose." Twilight spoke, looking at Trixie.

"Yes. She has been more… affectionate the past month. At least it's better than her rudeness phase." While Trixie spoke, Rarity kept nuzzling her wife, still trying to seduce her. "I'm sorry, everypony, I really wanted us to have a normal day, but she will be like this until I kiss her… a lot. She doesn't even let me eat without giving me that look."

"Just, don't give us too much information, please." Rainbow Dash said.

"I wasn't intending to." The magician pony said before hearing that Rarity was imitating the sound of a cat purring. "W-We better go, for Sunny Shore's sake." She said as her cheeks turned as red as tomatoes.

"And mine!" The rainbow-maned Pegasus added.

Trixie stood up, followed by Rarity. "I'll see you all later. I have to get my equipment off my wagon, anyway. I'll use it to take Rarity to the hospital when the time comes."

"Good thinkin'." Applejack spoke. "Ah' don't want to bring, yet, another foal. Ah' still have problems getting rid of what Ah' saw with the last one…"

"That's why I came up with this idea." Trixie said before waving at her friends. Rarity was still trying to get Trixie's attention. "Goodbye, everypony."

"Be safe!" Everypony waved at the leaving couple before returning to the picnic. Sunny Shores finished feeding herself and Fluttershy helped her to burp before allowing her to walk on the blanket. The filly walked, with difficulty, to each of the ponies surrounding her, smiling cheerfully and giggling. Nopony could look at her without having a diabetes attack.

* * *

 **This is as suggestive as I'll get when it comes to sexual situations. I don't like writing nor reading them, but I had no choice but to include them since it's normal in pregnancies, so, rest assured! ^_^**

 **Don't worry, you guys, the Rarixie foal will arrive shortly. I'm just prolonging the inevitable to tease with you :P**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release! :)**


	9. It's Time!

**It's Time!**

Two weeks later, Rarity and Trixie were Trixie were sitting in the living room accompanied by the fasionista's little sister. The afternoon sun shone through the window, giving the room a comfortable atmosphere. Trixie had been trying to keep Rarity down stairs as much as possible, allowing her to only for sleep and to use the toilet.

"How much time is there before my nephew or niece is born?" Sweetie Belle asked while she touched her sister's belly. She could sense movement inside.

"Any time, now. We have taken all precautions already. Trixie's wagon is ready and I only go upstairs to sleep or to go to the bathroom. I'm afraid that I can't do much in this condition, but I'll still miss carrying life within me." Rarity said as she also put a hoof on her own belly.

"You're not opening your boutique for business? I thought that Trixie could take care of it."

"I can." Trixie spoke, looking at her sister in-law. "But we're not taking any risk. Not only because the foal can come any minute, but because I refuse to keep Rarity hidden. We'll be closed until the foal is born and Rarity rests enough."

"Ohhh… that makes sense." Sweetie Belle smiled. "I can't wait to hold the little colt or filly. I'll be the best aunt ever! I will always have sweets, and…"

"Sweetie, darling, don't spoil my kid. That's Trixie's job." The fashionista interrupted her younger sister.

"Now, that's just rude." Trixie didn't try to look mad at all. She was smiling all the way. "What's next? You'll be nice to the foal all the time while I'm the one who scolds and grounds it when the behaviour isn't appropiate?"

"Well...?"

"Really?" Trixie lost her smile.

"Trixie-boo, you know that I will be the lovely one, while you'll be the more commanding."

"Why do I have to be the mean parent?"

"Because everypony knows that the gorgeous mother is always nice. You have the attitude to be strict."

"Which I buried for you." Trixie no longer found the conversation funny.

"Then, unbury it. I certainly won't be the ugly parent."

"Now I'm ugly?!"

"Please! Don't argue in front of me again. I still don't like to see you two fight!" Sweetie Belle stood between the couple. "Rarity, you love Trixie. That's not way to speak to her. Only you can turn a fun conversation into a quarrel." The young Unicorn looked at Rarity when she said the last.

"Y-You're right…" Rarity looked down, defeated. "I'm sorry, Trixie. You know that I would never mean what I said. You're beautiful."

"It still hurt." Trixie looked away for a moment before looking at Rarity. "Apology accepted."

The fancy Unicorn smiled. "Come here, you." Sweetie Belle stepped away, allowing Trixie to approach Rarity and kiss her. "I can try to be the strict parent, if you want."

"No. You'll be the lovable parent. You're perfect for the role."

" _I love you, Trixie-Boo_."

" _I love you too, my lady_." Rarity and Trixie whispered to each other before closing their eyes.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she watched the couple cuddle when somepony knocked on the front door. "I'll get it." The young Unicorn noticed that neither of them was paying attention to the real world. She walked to the door and opened it. "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?"

"Why does everypony asks me that whenever I visit them? It would be nice to receive a 'How are you?' once in a while, you know?" Rainbow Dash said with annoyance. As usual, she was not touching the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I rarely see you visiting my sister whenever I'm around." The young Unicorn defended herself. "Do you wish to come in?"

"No, I'm good. I want to talk to Trixie, in private."

"Oh, sure… I'll go get her."

"I'll wait outside."

Sweetie Belle walked to where the couple was. She found them whispering sweet nothings still. The young Unicorn had to walk close to Trixie and shake Trixie's body with her hoof. "Trixie, Rainbow Dash is outside. She wishes to speak with you."

"Okay. Stay here with Rarity and call me if something happens." Sweetie Belle nodded, allowing Trixie to relax and walk outside. She found Rainbow Dash sitting on the ground while she played with a flower. "Are you playing that 'She loves me, she loves me not' game? Because that's so not you, Rainbow."

"What?! Of course not!" The rainbow-maned Pegasus said as she blushed tossed the flower aside. "I was just killing time until you came."

"Right…" The magician pony smile mockingly. "So, how are you?"

"Finally, somepony cares about my well being!" Rainbow Dash walked closer to her friend. "I'm fine. I'm just… I need your help."

"Of course, anything!"

"Well, you know how hard relationships are to me. I almost passed out when I first told Applejack that I loved her."

"Yes, I remember when you told me about that night." A smile appeared on Trixie's face before she chuckled. "Sorry. It's still funny!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I have been thinking a lot lately, and I came to realize that I can't live without Applejack."

Trixie raised her ears."Are you trying to tell me that you want to overcome your fear of commitment?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "And I need your help. You must help me to propose to her." Rainbow Dash shook her friend's body with her forelegs. "You have to!"

"Calm down, Rainbow. I'll help you. You don't have to leave me deaf."

"S-Sorry. I get nervous when…" The cyan Pegasus let Trixie go. "Sorry. You're the only one I trust on this. You helped me with Applejack while I still didn't confess her my feelings and you made sure to keep everything a secret."

"Except for Rarity. She can easily tell when I'm keeping something from her."

"Right. You managed to plan a great night to propose to Rarity. I'm not capable of coming up with anything. What can you suggest me?"

"Why don't you do what you do best and write in the sky with the clouds?"

"Nah, I thought on that but it wouldn't be that special. I want something that relates more to her instead of me."

"Hmm… I think that I have an idea. Why don't we try…?" Trixie whispered on one of Rainbow Dash's ears.

"Yes… yes! That sounds awesome! I mean, perfect. How did you come up with something so fast?"

"It's my secret." Trixie smiled proudly. "And a magician never reveal their secrets."

"Thank you so much for your help, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash shook one of Trixie's forelegs with both of her own. "If this works out, I'll definitely make you my mare of honor!"

"You flatter me, Rainbow. Thank you for not kicking me in the face when we met after I returned to Ponyville."

"I wouldn't have hurt you psychically, even if Rarity didn't ask me to."

"Really? Because you had plenty of reasons to do it. What stopped you?"

"Twilight. I was going to get you after the Ursa Minor incident but she stopped me. She told me that it was no use, that you would learn your lesson on your own."

"And I did." The showmare looked down, sad. "My pride got completely shattered by the citizens of Manetown. That despicable town… They laughed at me, they humiliated me, they distracted me when I needed to focus, causing an explosion which hurt my leg. If it wasn't for Rarity and her generosity, I would have starved to death."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof on one of her friend's withers. "I didn't know that you went through all that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Rainbow. It wasn't your fault." Trixie raised her head to look at the Pegasus in front of her. Her eyes were wet but she wasn't crying.

"It was painful, but thanks to that, I was able to meet Rarity and all of you properly. A horrible moment in my life led to the greatest moment of my life."

"Alright, don't get cheesy."

Trixie chuckled by that comment. "I can't help it, Rainbow Dash. I'm in love."

"I'm in love too and I'm not saying corny stuff all the time."

"I don't conceal my feelings like you."

"Whatever. I have to go. It's a good day and I plan to take advantage of the sun. I'm going to relax by the lake while Applejack works in the farm."

"Stay sharp. My foal might arrive any minute."

"Please, tell me that you'll go to the hospital. I really don't want to help to deliver yet another foal. I'll get scarred for life!"

"Don't worry, I told you and everyone that we have taken precautions."

"Just making sure. Well, see you later!" Rainbow Dash saluted her friend and took off, her rainbow contrail following her path. Trixie sighed happily and walked back inside her home.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Rarity spoke as soon as she saw Trixie walk into the room. "What did Rainbow Dash want?"

"Oh, nothing important, my lady. You can rest assured. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can make you something."

"For the moment, just water will be fine." Rarity said with a smile.

"Oh, I want a slice of cherry cake, if you still have some!" Sweetie Belle cheerily said.

"Of course, Sweetie. I'll be right back." Once Trixie walked into the kitchen, Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity.

"I'll be upstairs. I want to see the foal's room again."

"I'll let Trixie know."

Sweetie Belle walked upstairs, humming, and headed to the foal's room. The walls were painted of yellow, the cradle was made of wood without paint and the blankets and pillow were white. There was a chair next to a table with a teddy bear in the middle. The room was originally Rarity's storage room, but she moved everything somewhere else in order to give their foal a room. Sweetie Belle left after admiring the room and came across Trixie's special room. She decided to peek inside. She found Trixie's cape and hat on a mannequin. The room had shelves where Trixie kept her magician equipment when she wasn't using them. There were banners on the walls, and, on a table, next to Trixie's family photo album, there were a framed photo of Rarity and next to it, there was a framed photo of Clementine with a filly Trixie. She could also see the chest where Trixie kept her bagpipe.

"You know, that's not the foal's room." Sweetie Belle jumped startled when she heard Trixie's voice behind her. She moved her body to completely face Trixie, who was holding a plate with a fork and a slice of cherry cake.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Relax, Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. You could have asked me to show you the room anytime. Do you want to go in?"

"I…" Trixie held the plate close to Sweetie Belle so she could take it with her magic. "Yes, I would love to."

The magician pony giggled and opened the door to lead her sister in-law inside. "Everything here is a 100% me. Everything I am, everything I love, you will find it here. I still have to add things here. I have to add photos of my friends and you. I just can't decide which photo I shall frame."

"Oh, we can ask Rarity to take a picture of us after the foal is born! We can take two so I can bring one to my home."

"That's a good idea, Sweetie." Trixie said, patting one of Sweetie Belle's withers. She sighed happily after doing so. "I wanted to give this room to the foal, but Rarity refused to make me resign my room. Good thing that she could reorganize her equipment, if not, we would have to build a new room. If you ask me, I think that she wanted to keep her altar."

Sweetie Belle giggled by the last. "I like this room. Thank you for showing it to me, Trixie."

"It was my pleasure. Now, let's go back downstairs before your sister gets mad."

 _One Week Later_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sweetie Belle was visiting her sister and sister in-law again. She was telling the couple about the day she had while holding a bag with ice on her forehead. Both adult mares were paying full attention. Rarity was eating a spicy slice of carrot cake.

"And then, the ball was bouncing on its spot. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and I galloped towards is and we crashed! My head still hurts."

"Sounds painful." Trixie commented.

"Be careful next time, darling. Remember that you have a horn." Rarity worriedly commented.

"I know, but my reflexes worked and I moved my head before I accidentally impaled somepony." Rarity smiled, relieved. "Anyway, we all got a headache so we called it a day." The young Unicorn said, removing the ice from her head. "Luckily, it didn't bleed."

"I suppose that it's safer than your old Cutie Mark Crusaders adventure you had before."

"We got our Cutie Marks, we don't need to look for them anymore. But I miss the old days. Don't get me wrong, I love having a Cutie Mark, but crusading was fun!" Sweetie Belle said, slightly sad.

"One day, you'll look back and smile. You had a lot of fun on your childhood, and you must feel grateful for that." Trixie said.

"I know, and I AM grateful." Sweetie Belle slowly smiled. "You're right. Nostalgia is supposed to feel like this."

"Besides, you still have your friends." Rarity said before taking another bite from her cake. "Your bonds are unbreakable." Sweetie Belle nodded and Rarity smiled with her eyes closed, but she opened them wide all of the sudden and looked down at the floor. It was wet.

"What's that?" The young Unicorn confusedly asked.

"Trixie-Boo…" Rarity was interrupted by Trixie.

"It's time!" Trixie stood up. "Quick! Sweetie Belle, help Rarity to get on my wagon while I get what we need!" Sweetie Belle nodded and helped her sister to walk to Trixie's wagon. The magician pony returned with some bags and put them in the wagon. "Sweetie, go tell everyone. We'll meet you at the hospital!"

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle galloped away and Trixie trotted to the front of her wagon to pull it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll make it. Just breathe!

* * *

" **It's finally time! Ha! You'll have to wait for the next update! :D**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release :)**


	10. Welcome to Equestria

**Welcome to Equestria**

The need to get to the hospital gave Trixie enough strength to pull the wagon without resting until her friends arrived. There was only one way to get to the hospital if you weren't able to fly, after all.

"We'll help you, sugarcube." Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash helped to pull the wagon while Pinkie Pie went inside with Rarity.

"Thank you, everypony. Where are Twilight and Fluttershy?"

"Twilight sent a letter to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to ask them to look after Sunny Shores before coming here. They will meet us there." Rainbow Dash was the one to answer. "I don't know why. Sunny Shores was born fast."

"Births are not always fast. It can sometimes take hours, or so I read." Trixie spoke, still pulling the wagon. "You can't with a foal for so long. What if she cries? Hospital need silence and Spike can't look after Sunny alone."

"Alright, Egghead two, you convinced me." Rainbow Dash said before feeling the wagon moving. "Hey, cut it out in there. Don't move!"

"I'm just trying to make Rarity laugh!" Pinkie Pie's voice was heard.

"She needs to focus to contain the foal until we make it to the hospital. Just keep her calm, don't make her laugh!" Trixie sounded rude, and in part, she was. Pulling the wagon and trying to get to the hospital in time also made her impatient. Following the yelling, silence ruled. Trixie would apologize to her friend later once everything was over.

"Look, we're almost there!" Applejack said upon seeing the hospital.

"I'll go ahead and bring some paramedics to take Rarity." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good thinking, Rainbow." Trixie said as she tried to smile. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew until she reached the entrance. She landed and trotted inside, getting out a couple of minutes later with paramedics carrying a wheelchair. Trixie and Applejack stopped pulling and allowed the paramedics to take Rarity.

"I'll go with you, she's my wife!" Trixie exclaimed. "I'll meet you, girls, inside." The showmare said to her friends before following the paramedics.

"Good luck!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Trixie waved at her friends before getting into the hospital.

"Take her to the shared prenatal room number three!" A nurse commanded. The paramedics took the Rarity to said room, with Trixie following behind. They put Rarity on a obstetric delivery bed.

"Wait here. Your gynecologist will arrive soon." One of the paramedics said before leaving with his co-worker.

"Thank you." Trixie smiled at them before turning to Rarity. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She said as she walked next to her wife.

"I can't complain. I feel calm now that we're here."

"Don't worry. So far, our gynecologist hasn't failed us. He'll deliver our foal healthy." The blue Unicorn held one of Rarity's forelegs.

"I know. I just wish we had a private room."

"It can't be so bad. Maybe we'll leave before another mother arrives."

"I sure hope so."

Trixie kissed Rarity on her forehead. "Keep breathing. I'll make a tour around the room." The magician pony walked to the other bed. Both beds had curtains to give the mother privacy when birth started. The room had shelving. On top of it, there were models of a mare's reproductive systems. Trixie magically took one to take a closer look, but she almost dropped it when she touched it with her forelegs. it when she touched it with her forelegs. She heard Rarity making a facehoof.

"Trixie, why did you even take it? You know how they are!"

"To kill time until our doctor arrived." Trixie was blushing of embarrassment. She put the model back on its place before walking to the empty bed. She got into it and put her rear legs on the leg sections. She played with them until the door opened and a couple entered the room. Trixie tried to leave the bed quickly but she fell on the floor. The newly arrived couple saw everything and Rarity facehoofed again.

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Trixie said as she stood up. She looked at the newcomers. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, don't worry. Actually, I did the same last time I was here." The stallion said with a smile. "This is our second foal."

"Oh, you don't have problems with going through birth all over again?" Rarity asked while Trixie walked to her side.

"Everything is worth it once you hold your foal. I smiled the moment I had my son between my hooves. I didn't care about the pain anymore." The mare answered, touching her belly before looking at her husband. Moments later, she looked at Rarity again. "I take that this is your first time."

Rarity nodded. "A friend of mine gave birth a few weeks ago. She almost died and I'm a little worried."

"That's possible to happen if the mother's body can't resist the loss of blood. But, don't worry, you look strong. You'll make it."

"Thank you." Rarity smiled at the pony on the wheelchair. The newcomer mare, suddenly, closed her eyes and began to yell. Her husband kneed before her.

"Breathe, honey." His wife calmed down seconds later.

"Contractions. Take me to the bed, please." The stallion put his wife on the bed just as two doctors arrived. One went to where the newcomers were and closed the curtains while the other one headed to where Rarity and Trixie were, also closing the curtains.

"I'm glad to see you again, doctor." Rarity greeted her gynecologist.

"Good afternoon, Rarity. How are you holding up?"

"Good, I think."

"Let me take a look." The doctor said before checking Rarity's private area. "Hmm, the dilatation is slow. I'm afraid that this may take a while."

"How long?" Trixie asked.

"Two days, at most."

"Two days?! Can it take so long?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, Rarity. I'll watch your progress to see if it goes any faster. While you wait, you'll be able to receive visits. Some mares are asking about you."

"They have to be our friends." Trixie spoke. "Can you bring them here when you leave?"

"Certainly." The doctor said as he wrote something on his notepad. "I will go now. If anything happens, don't hesitate on pushing the button and I'll come as fast as I can."

"Thank you." Rarity said. The doctor opened the curtains and left the room. The other curtains were still closed. "I'm not liking the idea of being here for two days, Trixie-boo."

"Me neither, but, what can we do?" Trixie said as she caressed Rarity's hoof. "Try to relax." Rarity looked at Trixie and smiled at her. Applejack and Pinkie Pie entered the room some moments later.

"Hey there, sugarcube." Applejack was looking at Rarity. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Trixie replied before Rarity did.

"Ah' asked Rarity." Applejack said, half annoyed. Trixie looked away, embarrassed. She was distracted.

"I'm fine, darling. But I'm afraid that we might be here for a while. You can all leave when you get bored of waiting, if you want. We'll understand."

"Are you kidding? We're not leaving until your son or daughter leaves your accommodations!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Trixie, Rarity and Applejack shushed her. "Oopsie, sorry!"

"Ah'll see how long can Ah' stay. Ah' have to return to buck mah apple trees."

"Yes, of course you're excused." Trixie said. "What's Rainbow Dash doing?"

"That silly pony refuses to visit you in to avoid goin' through her traumatic experience again, so she's waiting for Twilight and Fluttershy."

"I see." Trixie had to cover her mouth with a hoof to repress laughs. "I have a stool in my wagon. Applejack, can you bring it to me so I can sit?"

"Sure, sugarcube."

"Thanks." The showmare said. Applejack left and Trixie noticed that Pinkie Pie was grinning to her. "Yes, Pinkie?"

"What do I do, what do I do?!"

"Umm, would you be so kind to bring water to Rarity and coffee for me?"

"Yes! I'll be back before you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"Super-what?" Pinkie Pie left before Trixie could get her answer. "That pony never stops surprising me." The blue Unicorn commented to her wife moments later.

"Her sense of humor is needed. Without her, Ponyville wouldn't be the same." Rarity said. "I'm glad that our foal will be surrounded by good ponies."

"You're right. Ponyville is the best place to be born in, and, it will have you as a mother. Our foal is so lucky."

"It will have you as a mother as well, don't forget about that." Rarity said as she reached a hoof to one of Trixie's. "I'll be mother and you'll be mommy and mom when it reaches a certain age."

"I like the sound of that." Trixie smiled at Rarity before leaning to give Rarity a peck on her lips.

Twilight and Fluttershy arrived two hours later and went to see Rarity and Trixie once they had greeted the rest of their friends. The couple which were in the same room left an hour ago to give birth in another room.

"How are you two holding up?" Twilight asked as she and Fluttershy approached to Rarity and Trixie.

"I don't know what to do to kill time. Our doctor doesn't allow us to use cards nor any board games." Trixie commented with her head on her forelegs.

"By this time, your daughter was already born. I envy you, Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"I almost died, Rarity. You don't want that, trust me." Fluttershy said with her usual tone.

"Speaking of which, do you think that Sunny Shores will be fine with your Shining Armor and Princess Cadence? What if she gets hungry?" Trixie inquired.

"Princess Cadence will come here to let Fluttershy feed Sunny." Twilight spoke. "We're sorry for taking so long."

"Don't worry, Twilight, we understand. Your daughter comes first." Rarity said as she got more comfortable. "You're here now, and that's what matters."

"Thank you, Rarity. Did the doctors tell you the estimated time for birth?" The lavender Unicorn asked with a smile.

"Two days, at the most." The fancy Unicorn said as she looked down.

"Oh, wow…"

"I know." Rarity sighed. "Fluttershy, if you want to return home…"

"Don't worry about me, Rarity. If by the end of the day you haven't given birth yet, I'll return to sleep at home and I'll come in the morning." Fluttershy assured her best friend.

"Thank you, darling."

More hours passed and Rarity only dilated two more centimeters. She needed to six centimeters more to give birth properly. Princess Cadence came with a crying Sunny Shores at a moment and stayed outside, where Fluttershy went to feed her daughter. A day passed and there was still no foal, but Rarity progressed a lot. Trixie had to sleep on the seats outside their prenatal room. More couples arrived to the room Rarity and Trixie were, but they all left to have their foals. Rarity was getting impatient and Trixie was the one who had to suffer for it.

"Do something, Trixie!" Rarity wasn't happy.

"What am I supposed to do? It's up to your body now! I can only give you moral support."

"Kind words won't make our foal to be born faster. Can't you help me to push my belly to make it born faster?"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying? That's not how it works…"

"Then at least try to amuse me! You have been sitting there since yesterday, barely doing anything!"

"Because I break everything I touch."

"Then, stop being clumsy and entertain me!"

"Rarity…" Trixie spoke slowly and clearly. "I love you and I understand that what you're going through isn't… fun, but try to calm down. It's one thing to yell at our home, but in a hospital? Please, at least try. I would hate having to get mad at you." Trixie said the last while putting a hoof on Rarity's chin.

"Trixie-boo…" Rarity used a hoof to take Trixie's. "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I'm just so tired. I want our foal to be born now to go home and finally begin our new life."

"I know, and I want that too." The showmare said before kissing Rarity's forehead. "We're almost there, sweetheart."

Rarity smiled and she was about to kiss Trixie on the lips, when the doors opened and two paramedics entered pulling a stretcher inside with a crying mare on it.

"Uh, oh…" One of the paramedics said as he stopped and took a look. "She's about to give birth, let's take her to the delivery room!"

"Oh, come on!" Rarity angrily exclaimed as the crying mare was being taken away. "I don't believe this! What about me?!"

"Rarity, please…" Trixie said as she closed her eyes, losing her patience. "Don't make me repeat…"

"But, she mocked me! She came here only to show me…!"

"You perfectly know that she didn't do it on purpose!" Trixie exploded, which scared her wife. Her left eye was burning a bit. The blue Unicorn looked down when she realized what just happened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"You have nothing to apologize, Trixie." The fashionista said as she brought Trixie closer to her to hug her. "It was my fault."

"I should have more patience. Your hormones are making you act like this."

"I'm not mad at you if that's what's worrying you." Rarity said as she made Trixie look at her. They were about to kiss again when the doors opened, this time by Twilight and Applejack.

"Is everything alright? We heard you yelling and… oh…" The librarian spoke and stopped to blush of embarrassment when she saw the scene. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt."

"Ah imagined somethin' else." Applejack spoke, blushing too.

"It's fine, don't worry." Trixie said as she returned to her seat. Both she and Rarity were blushing madly. "We're tired and neither of us can control our emotions."

"My body is killing me." Rarity spoke. "I need a massage."

"I'll give you one when everything's over." The magician pony said while she softly stroked Rarity's hair.

"Do you need anythin', sugarcube? Cold water, perhaps?" Applejack said to the pregnant mare.

"No, I'm fine, darling, thank you." The fancy Unicorn as she smiled. She closed her eyes and relaxed while Trixie pampered her. Twilight and Applejack were about to leave when, suddenly, Rarity cried of pain.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Trixie stood up and put her forelegs on Rarity's withers.

"Call… the doctor!" Rarity managed to say between moans. Applejack nodded and left while Twilight trotted to the side of the bed, opposite to Trixie.

"Don't worry, Rarity, he will be here soon." The lavender Unicorn tried to calm her friend down. "What are you feeling?"

"The foal… I feel it… I think that it's time…!"

"What?" Trixie wasn't sure how to react. "Okay, sweetheart, breathe. Give Applejack time to bring our doctor."

"Don't worry, Rarity, everything will be fine." Twilight spoke. "Just remember that you'll have a foal after you get through this. Keep thinking on that and it will give you strength to continue."

"I-I'll do that… thank you, Twilight. Will you and Applejack stay with me too?" Rarity managed to say.

"I'm afraid they can't." The doctor said as he arrived with Applejack. "I'll need room. Now, let me see… oh, my. There's no time to take you to the delivery room. I'll have to deliver it right here."

"Don't worry, Rarity. We'll be outside." Twilight said as she walked out with Applejack. The farmer pony glanced one last time to smirk and nod at the couple before leaving.

"Alright, miss, listen to me. This might not take long. I want you to keep breathing. Push when I say so."

"Yes, doctor." Rarity was scared and excited at the same time.

"Very well. One… two… three… push!"Rarity did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could until she couldn't anymore and relaxed her muscles. "I think I saw something. Breathe."

"You're doing great, sweetheart." Trixie encouraged her wife. She was holding one of Rarity's hooves. Rarity tried to smile but she barely managed to.

"Alright, get ready." The doctor spoke after a some seconds. "One… two… three… push!" The fashionista pushed as hard as she could again and moved her torso abruptly, hitting Trixie's head with her own.

"Keep pushing!" The downed Unicorn said before standing back up, with a hoof on her head. "Ouch! You have no idea how much it hurts!" Both the doctor and Rarity glared at Trixie, stopping the birth. Trixie quickly realized how out of place her comment was. "Come on, keep pushing!"

"What I saw before, it's more clear. It's a horn!" The doctor said as they returned to the birth process. Trixie smiled widely and looked at Rarity, who was struggling.

"Trixie… we're both Unicorns, it isn't really… a shock."

"I know, but still."

"Almost there. These are your last efforts. Rest some more." The doctor said and Rarity laid on the bed.

"I want it to be over, now." Rarity was panting.

"Don't worry, beautiful. You're doing great. At this rate, you might only need to push one more time." Trixie said as she cleaned Rarity's sweat with a napkin.

"It hurts so much, Trixie. Please, don't let go my hoof."

"Never." Trixie whispered softly, which made Rarity smile despite the pain she was going through.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." The doctor spoke after the tender moment.

"Make us mommies." Trixie encouraged her wife as she held her hoof tight. Rarity closed her eyes and got ready.

"One, two, three… push! There, good, good. The horn is out, now the hair, the head, the belly!" The sound of a foal crying was heard through the room. Rarity panted again as she rested her head on the pillow and Trixie smiled widely. "Congratulations, he's a colt." Trixie looked at Rarity, who was looking at the doctor.

"My son… can I hold my son?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Rarity, but I have to wash him first and cut his umbilical cord. Don't worry, I'll give you your son shortly, at your new room." The doctor said before leaving with the foal.

The magician pony kissed Rarity's forehead. "Did you see him? He's… he's…"

"Handsome. Once I have him between my hooves, I'll never let him go." Just as Rarity finished speaking, two nurses came in and moved Rarity's bed outside the room, taking her through the corridors.

"He's barely a minute born and you're already acting like an obsessive mother." Trixie said as she walked next to the bed.

"I can't help it. He has been the past eleven months within me. I've made sure he had everything he needed to be born healthy and I promised myself to be the best mother any foal could have, and I won't break that promise." They arrived to their room shortly after Rarity finished speaking and they were left alone.

"You will be a great mother, Rarity, I know it. If someone is going to screw anything up it will be me." Trixie jokingly said.

"Oh, Trixie-boo, where did all your confidence go?" Rarity was still exhausted, but she managed to smile a bit.

"My confidence lead to hate. I don't want that again."

"Trixie, your confidence wasn't the reason you were hated, it was your egocentrism. Maybe the citizens of Ponyville were amazed with your act when you first arrived, but me, Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't think so, and Twilight felt cornered. She feared that she would lose her new friends if she proved to be more powerful than you. You were confident, yes, but you also bragged about your skills, and it was the last what led two colts to bring an Ursa Minor to Ponyville."

"Did you… hate me?"

"You turned my hair green, Trixie, that's the worst color for a mane! You know by now how much I take care of my appearance."

"Yeah, I suppose that you had a good reason to hate me." Trixie looked down, ashamed.

"Trixie-boo…" The fashionista put a hoof on one of Trixie's withers. "It's in the past. We had this conversation already, I love you now and I'll still love you tomorrow. I wouldn't have dated you on the first place if you hadn't made amends with everypony."

Trixie raised her gaze to look at her wife and smiled as she leaned closer to kiss her. Their kiss was interrupted when the door open abruptly and their friends entered the room, lead by Pinkie Pie.

"Hello! We were told that you were here!" The party pony cheerfully said.

"Pinkie Pie, you didn't have to kick the door to open it." Twilight scolded her friend.

"It's faster this way!" Pinkie Pie defended herself.

"It will also get you kicked out." Rainbow Dash joined. "What if Rarity was trying to sleep?"

"Oooh… oopsie! Rarity, where you trying to sleep?" Pinkie Pie said, still smiling.

"No, darling. I won't sleep until I can hold my foal."

"Oh, they should give it to you soon. They have to wash all the fluids."

"Ah don't want to keep callin' the foal 'it'. Tell us the gender, girls." Just when Trixie was about to answer, a nurse came in carrying the little colt, wrapped in towels. His eyes were closed.

"Here's your son." The nurse said as she handed the foal to his mother. The colt's coat was blue, like Trixie's. His hair had Rarity's color.

"Thank you." Rarity said, taking her son and holding him close, watching him sleep. Trixie got closer.

"He's so cute…" Fluttershy excitedly said, even when she said it with her usual tone.

"He really is. Congratulations." Applejack said.

"Thank you." Trixie said, not looking away from the foal.

"Sooo… what's his name?"

The blue Unicorn raised her head. "Oh, no, the name! We don't have a name!"

"I have one, and I think you will love it." Rarity calmly said, softly caressing the foal's hair. "Everypony, this is… Clementine." All gazes went to Trixie, whose gaze was directed to Rarity.

"Y-You named him after my brother?"

Rarity nodded. "Because I know that he will be an incredible pony, like your brother was." She said before looking at her wife. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm speechless… this means so much to me. Thank you, Rarity." Trixie was crying of joy. Her left eye produced less tears than the right one since the day she got badly hurt by what she considered a monster. "The name is… perfect."

"I thought you would… mpmh!" Trixie gave Rarity a peck on her lips before looking at Clementine. All of their friends walked closer for a group hug.

* * *

 **Yup, he's a colt! I had it planned so he would be named after Trixie's deceased good brother ^_^**

 **Some of you said that it would be fitting if he was born a Pegasus so Trixie could have a second chance to make things right, but, I had already everything planned and he has to be a Unicorn :o**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release :)**


	11. Not Again!

**Not Again!**

 _ **Two months later…**_

The past two months had been absolute chaos for Rarity and Trixie. Clementine would cry most of the time, barely allowing his parents to sleep. Rarity would always find a way to make the colt sleep, but Trixie wasn't as lucky. The magician pony noticed that her son would always smile whenever he saw Rarity. He would even try to jump to her. Trixie commented this to her wife, once they were on the bed after putting Clementine to sleep in his room.

"I think that he loves you more than me." Trixie finished speaking.

"Don't be ridiculous, Trixie-Boo. He surely loves us both the same."

"Then why is he constantly trying to escape from my hooves and refuses to listen to me? As soon as he sees you, he lowers his cries or stops altogether. He even looks at me serious."

"It's probably because of your face." Rarity jokingly said, giggling afterwards.

"Not funny. My own son hates me…"

"Are you listening to what you're saying? That's not possible." Just as Rarity said that, Clementine started to cry.

"I'll prove it to you. Come with me and stay outside. You'll see that he won't stop." Trixie said before getting off the bed and putting on her night robes, which had the same color pattern as her cape and hat.

"I'll play your game." Rarity said as she put her own robes. She followed Trixie.

The blue Unicorn entered Clementine's room and approached to the cradle while Rarity waited outside. "Hey there, son. What's wrong? We just put you to sleep." The foal stopped crying, only to seriously look at his mom. His eyes were blue, just like Rarity's. "Your mother fed you, so you probably can't sleep." Trixie said before slowly swinging the cradle, but Clementine remained sit, still sternly looking at Trixie. "Oh, come on, Clementine, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Rarity peeked when she heard Trixie's sad tone. The magician pony took her son with her forelegs and put him in front of her face. "Why don't you like me? I'm your mom. Please, smile. Smile to mommy." Trixie smiled when she saw that Clementine opened his mouth. She wasn't prepared to what happened next. Clementine bit Trixie on her nose. Even though he had no teeth, it was a sensitive spot and it hurt her. Trixie yelled of pain and accidentally dropped her son, who at the moment was laughing. Rarity caught him with her magic just before he hit the cradle.

"Trixie!" The fashionista trotted into the room. The colt smiled upon seeing her and lifted his forelegs. Trixie, who was holding her nose with a foreleg, looked at Rarity before galloping outside the room. She looked extremely sad. Rarity watched her leave, sharing the sadness, before looking at her son. Clementine was surprised to see her angry. "That was very rude!" The fancy Unicorn said before putting the foal in the cradle and galloping back to her bedroom. Clementine remained in silence, wondering why his mother was angry. "Trixie-boo?" Rarity found her wife sobbing on the bed, giving her back to the door.

"I told you that he doesn't like me…" Trixie managed to say before sobbing again.

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean that you can't win his affection. He's two months old, you'll manage to make him like you."

"It hurts, Rarity… I don't want another member of my family hating me, I had enough with…"

"Trixie…" Rarity interrupted Trixie before she mentioned that despicable Pegasus. She sat on the bed and put a foreleg around her wife.

"You'll win him over, just give him time." Trixie nodded and Rarity kissed her on one of her cheeks.

The magician pony had her eyes closed and showed little to no reaction to her wife's affection. She was too sad to show any emotion, and even sounded cold when she spoke. "We should sleep. We won't achieve anything staying awake."

"Yes…" Rarity removed her night robes and laid on the bed first. Trixie remained sitting for a little while before she removed her own coat and laid in the bed, giving her back to Rarity.

"I'll talk with Twilight tomorrow."

"Whatever makes you feel better, my love." The fashionista said as she put a foreleg around Trixie's waist and getting closer. Trixie accepted the embrace by holding Rarity's foreleg with both of her own. Eventually, they managed to fall asleep.

.

.

.

"I don't think that it's possible that Clementine hates you." Twilight commented to her best friend. Trixie was at Twilight and Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was taking care of the bears and decided to leave Sunny Shores at home, with Twilight, due to bears being dangerous, even with a professional caretaker around. The filly in question was being held by her Unicorn mother. Sunny Shores was embracing her mother as she slept.

"You didn't see him, Twilight. Rarity did, and even she says that it's possible that my own son dislikes me. The books you gave me say nothing about foal's behavior. What do I do? You have to help me, Twilight. How did you manage to make Sunny Shores love both you and Fluttershy?"

"I didn't do anything, Trixie. Sunny just… loved us since the moment she saw us. Wait. Trixie, did you speak to Rarity's belly when she was still pregnant?"

"What? No… why would I?"

Twilight sighed. "It was in one of the books, Trixie. It's a simple exercise to make the unborn foal recognize your voice and get used to it." Clementine was always with Rarity, so he heard her all through the eleven months of pregnancy.

"But Rarity and I spoke during those months, I was almost always with her. Couldn't he hear me?"

"His hearing sense was developing. You needed to speak closer to him. That might be the reason. He doesn't recognizes you and sees you as a barrier between him and Rarity."

"Ugh, what a mess!" Trixie said as she put her chin on the table. "How can I make him recognize me, then?"

"I think that I don't have a book in my library, but I can try asking for one at Canterlot's library or the Crystal Empire's."

"Please, do it. This is killing me…!" Trixie saw that Sunny Shore's was chewing Twilight's hair. The lavender Unicorn was constantly removing her hair from her daughter's mouth. "She bites when she sleeps, huh?"

"Always. She puts everything she finds in her mouth. She normally sleeps with her pacifier, but I can't find it anywhere. I have to get a new one."

Trixie couldn't help but to smile at the scene. She wished her own son was more like Sunny Shores. "I should get going and apologize to Rarity. I wasn't nice to her last night." Trixie said as she stood up.

"Oh, sure. Send her my regards. And I wish you luck. I'll go to the Golden Oak as soon as Fluttershy returns."

"Thanks again, Twilight." The showmare hugged her best friend as she said that. She was careful to not touch the sleeping foal.

"That's for what friends are for, Trixie. I'm glad you came." Twilight said with a smile.

Trixie walked to the door, but somepony else opened it before she did.

"Oh, hello, Trixie… You're leaving? I'm sorry for not being here." Fluttershy said, looking down.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Maybe another time. I'm a little busy today."

"Okay, I understand." The timid Pegasus said as she walked next to her wife, retrieving her daughter on the process. "Did you tell her our idea?"

"It wasn't a good time."

"What idea?" Even thought they were whispering, Trixie heard her friends.

"Don't worry about it, Trixie. I'll tell you another time." Twilight said.

"No, no, it's fine. You can tell me." Trixie said as she sat by the door, showing that she wasn't going until they talked.

Twilight sighed and spoke, knowing that her best friend had things to do. "Fluttershy had an idea. She and I didn't have a date for a while due to having to take care of our daughter, and she suggested that you and Rarity could look after her while we go out someday. We'll return the favor to you girls, of course."

"Hmm…" Trixie thought as she put a hoof on her chin. "That's not a bad idea. I'll make sure to tell Rarity."

"Really?" Fluttershy grinned. She was dying for having some time alone with Twilight. Not that she blamed her daughter, but she needed a night off. And Twilight needed one as well.

Trixie nodded and stood up. "Yes. You two need a date once in a while." Both of her friends smiled at her. "I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye, Trixie!" Both mares waved at their friend until she closed the door behind her. After Trixie left, Fluttershy walked to Sunny Shore's bedroom, which used to be Trixie's when she used to live with her. "I'll put her in her cradle. Are you going to buy a new pacifier today, love?"

"Yes. I have to head out anyway. I was waiting for you to return."

.

.

.

"Sweetheart?" Trixie called as she entered her home. She was holding a bouquet of lilies with her. She found her wife washing the dishes. "Rarity?"

"Flowers won't work this time, Trixie." The fashionista spoke without looking at her.

"I'm sorry for being harsh on you last night. I couldn't help it…"

"I'm not mad at you because of what happened last night." Rarity said as she closed the faucets and glaring at Trixie. "I'm mad at you because you were gone all morning and you didn't even leave me a note."

"Oh, that…" Trixie sheepishly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, **that**. I woke up this morning hugging a pillow."

"I'm sorry, Rarity…" Trixie spoke as she put the flowers on the table. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can start by telling me where you were."

"I went to visit Twilight. I asked if she knew what to do when a foal doesn't show you the love they should. She'll investigate for me. I'm sorry for not telling you but I came up with that idea just before falling asleep."

"Hmm…" Rarity was still suspiciously staring at Trixie.

"I also have good news. Fluttershy had a good idea. She and Twilight want to have a date while we look after Sunny Shores. They will return us the favor is we agree. Isn't that great?" Trixie grinned awkwardly at her wife, while Rarity kept looking serious. Silence took control of the ambience for some seconds until Rarity spoke, not changing her expression.

"Well, there's a new restaurant I wanted to try." The fashionista saw how Trixie happily bended her knees several times. Rarity couldn't prevent a smile from appearing on her face. "Come here, my love." Trixie walked closer to Rarity to receive a peck and a hug. "Just try to leave me a note next time with at least a word."

"I'll remember." The magician pony said before moving her head to gaze at Rarity's blue eyes. "It's late for breakfast, so I'll just skip it."

"Then I'll prepare you a hearty lunch." Rarity said before glancing at the clock. "I better get started. It's already lunch time." She added as she put an apron to cook.

"How's little Clementine?" Trixie said as she walked to the couch. She magically took from the library a book from the _Daring Do_ series. Rainbow Dash has introduced her to her favorite book series. Trixie always wondered how she could call them their favorites when she only read one series.

"He's sleeping like a foal."

Trixie looked at Rarity with seriousness. "That's a joke Pinkie Pie would say."

Rarity giggled. "I couldn't help myself."

Trixie shook her head with a smile and returned to her book, putting her glasses on. She had to wear them to read since her left eye would hurt after reading for some time. Due to this, one of the glasses were of common crystal, since the right eye was fine. At first, Trixie asked for a monocle, but Rarity refused.

" _Absolutely not, Trixie! You will use proper glasses, not ruffian accessories._ "

" _Aww, that was the idea! I would look cool! I could play with Spike if I had one._ "

Rarity facehoofed. " _You have been reading comics with Spike again, haven't you?_ "

Trixie chuckled by remembering this and shook her head. _Rarity, you party-pooper._

Lunch was ready around half an hour later.

"Lunch is ready!" The fancy Unicorn called. Trixie put a bookmark in her room and trotted to the table.

"A special lunch, for my special mare." Rarity said as she put a plate in front of Trixie. She accommodated the food to have the shape of a heart.

"It will be a shame to eat this. It looks great." The magician pony commented and got ready to eat. But just before she could take a bite, Clementine started to cry.

"He may be hungry." Rarity said as she removed her apron. "Start eating, Trixie. I'll be back."

Trixie nodded and began to eat, looking at the ceiling to listen to his son's cries. She heard Rarity's voice and the cries stopped. She was envious of her wife. Clementine loved her.

"But why not me?" Trixie wondered aloud. She stared blankly at a wall of the room while tears appeared from her eyes again. She looked down and saw her food which Rarity worked hard on to cheer her up. "No." The blue Unicorn spoke again and cleaned her tears. "I can't break down again, I can't do this to Rarity. I have to be strong and wait for Twilight to find a book that can help me." Trixie continued eating.

"Is it good?" Rarity asked when she returned, holding Clementine. She was feeding him.

"It's delicious." Trixie smiled at her wife. "I wasn't the only one hungry, huh?"

"I thought that he would be hungry. He wasn't hungry last night.

Trixie spoke again after taking another bite. "You still have a month off before opening the boutique again. What are you going to do?"

"Well, we haven't taken Clementine to the park yet. We could arrange with our friends so he can finally meet Sunny Shores. We can meet tomorrow, I have to do some errands today."

"That's a good idea, sweetheart. He has to see the world."

Rarity nodded. "Plus, I can tell Twilight and Fluttershy that we'll look after their daughter whenever they want. Ouch! Not so hard, Clementine!"

"Does it hurts? But he has no teeth!"

"It's a sensitive area, Trixie, and he's rough."

"He'll learn. He doesn't want to hurt you, so whenever he accidentally does so, he'll feel bad and will try not to do it again. Or at least that's what the books say."

"Yeah, I know. I hope he stops before his teeth start to grow."

"I'm sure that he will."

After lunch, Rarity put Clementine on a bag to carry foals with her and was ready to leave.

"I shouldn't take long. I may or may not be back when you return." The fashionista said. Both she and Trixie were outside, by their front door.

"I'll try to be quick too. I might bring something for tea time."

"Okay." Rarity said before giving Trixie a peck on her lips. "Come on, Clementine. Let's do some errands with mommy." She said the last while she walked away. Trixie stood still while she watched her wife and her son leave before walking towards her first destination.

.

.

.

"Sure! Ah'm free tomorrow, sugarcube. Ah could use some rest." Applejack said as she walked to the next tree to buck.

"Wonderful!" Trixie excitedly exclaimed. "Do you know where can I find Rainbow Dash to ask her? That mare rarely stays still when she's awake."

"Ah can't help you there, partner. Ah haven't seen her all day. Have you tried her home?"

"Not yet. I thought that she would be with you which is why I came here first."

"She always appears in the end. Just keep lookin'." Applejack put a basket under an apple tree and prepared to kick it, but just as she was about to kick, something fell from the tree and on the farmer pony, making her lose her balance. Her Stetson fell of her head. "What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed as she rubbed her head. She opened an eye to see what hit her. "Rainbow Dash!"

The cyan Pegasus was laughing out loud. "I got you good, AJ!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"My smile says otherwise." Rainbow Dash said as she stood up, barely controlling her laughter.

Applejack stood up . "Where you on that tree all day? Waiting for me to come?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I had nothing better to do." The Pegasus looked at Trixie. "Hey there. I'm free tomorrow too."

"What…?" Trixie was dumbfounded. "Oh, right! Great! I'll see you two there, then. I'll ask Pinkie Pie now. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Rainbow Dash waved at her friend as she left before gazing back at Applejack. She didn't have a friendly look. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you're mad."

"What do you think?! You scared me!"

"I scared the brave Applejack?" Rainbow Dash started to laugh again. "Oh, wow. That's new!"

"Rainbow!" Applejack was blushing. "Ah'm a pony, Ah get scared like everypony else! But ah don't let fear to get to me that easily, especially when in danger."

"Don't worry, AJ. I'm not telling anypony."

"You won't?"

"Of course not. "Rainbow Dash said as she put a hoof on one of Applejack's cheeks." But that doesn't means that I won't mock you."

Applejack chuckled. "Ah hate you."

"Why do I find that difficult to believe?" The Pegasus said before kissing Applejack on her lips. Applejack returned the kiss without hesitating.

.

.

.

Trixie was walking through Ponyville. She stopped by the candy shop. "I wonder how good these candies are? I would buy something but I heard that the owner isn't nice. I believe that Bon Bon is her name. Well, her loss." Trixie continued on her way to Sugarcube Corner.

"Trixie!" The blue Unicorn stood still and looked at the direction the voice came from. It was Twilight. "I was heading to your home, but good thing that I found you here! I have good news."

"You do? Is it about the book?"

"Yes and no. I asked both Princesses Celestia and Cadence and they told me that they don't have any book available, but Princess Cadence had something better, advice."

"Really?"

Twilight nodded. "She's the Princess of love, so naturally she knows what to do in situations like these. She wrote this letter to you." The

lavender Unicorn gave Trixie a sealed letter. "She told me that all you need to know is there."

"This… is… fantastic!" Trixie said before hugging her best friend. "Thank you so much! I'll read it as soon as I go home."

"You're most welcome, Trixie."

"Oh, are you and Fluttershy free tomorrow? Rarity and I want Clementine to meet Sunny Shores."

"Sure! We were just wondering if you were ready to take Clementine to the park. We'll be there."

"Alright. Pinkie Pie is the only one I haven't asked yet. I'm heading to her place now. I'll talk to you later." They waved at each other before continuing on separate paths.

Trixie kept looking at the letter she had now on her possession. _I can't wait to read this!_

* * *

 **Clementine is such an adorable foal, don't you think? :)**

 **Trixie, I like you. Why do I keep torturing you? XD**

 **Before you say "Applejack was visibly scared in 'Castle-mania'!" Let me remind you that this is prior Season 3 finale ;)**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release! :D**


	12. The Smile of a Child

**The Smile of a Child**

On the next day, Rarity was gathering everything they needed for the picnic. Trixie wasn't helping her. She was looking out a window, meditating. On a table nearby, it was the letter Princess Cadence wrote for her, unfolded and already read more than once by both mares.

 _Dear Trixie Lulamoon,_

 _It has been mentioned to me that you have been having troubles to win your son's affection. Do not worry. In order to win his love, you won't need any magic potion, you'll need to be patient and wait for an opportunity. Sooner or later, your son will need help, somepony who shows concern for him. That is when you will earn his affection. When the moment comes, you'll know what to do._

 _You're not the first parent who has problems to get one of their foals like them, and you definitely won't be the last. Please, don't take it personally._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Princess Cadence_

Rarity suggested Trixie to do as Princess Cadence said, to be patient, but the magician pony couldn't help to wonder what kind of problems could her son have. She certainly didn't want her son have any, but how else could she get her son's love?

"Ready to go, Trixie-boo?"

Trixie looked over at her wife. The basket was on the floor next to her and Clementine was sleeping in the saddlebag on Rarity's back. "Yeah, I'm ready." Trixie said in a bored tone.

Rarity walked to where Trixie was standing while she spoke. "You need to keep your thoughts away. This picnic should do the trick." The fashionista put a hoof on Trixie's chin and made her look into her own eyes. "Smile, for our friends." Trixie smiled slightly. "That's the way." Rarity said before giving Trixie a peck on her lips. "Come on, I'm anxious for our son to meet Sunny Shores."

"Maybe she will teach him to be more cheerful." Trixie said as she magically took the basket and opened the door to allow Rarity walk out.

"I wonder how will he act around other ponies."

"I just hope he doesn't get too excited. He makes disasters with his magic when he that happens." Trixie closed the door and linked tails with Rarity.

"It will be a matter of keeping an eye on him. In the worse scenario we'll lose a cupcake or two, not that big of a deal."

"Are you forgetting about Pinkie Pie?" Trixie said with dread on her voice. "She will cry if Clementine drops cupcakes to the grass."

"Oh, right…" Both mares laughed at this. "She would then get all serious on him!"

"She totally would!"

They were close to the park so they were still laughing when they arrived to where their friends were.

"Hey, Trixie, Rarity. What's so funny?" Twilight inquired upon seeing her friends. Everypony else looked at them, confused (Except for Pinkie Pie, who was grinning.)

"Oh, nothing, Twilight. Hello everypony." Trixie greeted while Rarity sat.

"Hello! What took you guys so long?" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded her friend.

"What? I'm curious." The party pony said, oblivious.

"Sorry, but we had to change Clementine." Rarity replied.

"Why? You didn't like him?" Pinkie Pie asked, confused, causing everypony but Fluttershy to facehoof. When Trixie opened her eyes, she looked at the foal Fluttershy was carrying. Sunny Shores was curiously looking at Clementine, who was sleeping.

"I think that she wants to meet him already." The timid pony said.

"Put her on the ground, Fluttershy. Let's see what she does." Rarity spoke.

"O-okay." Fluttershy let her daughter go and the filly slowly approached to Rarity. The fashionista let Sunny Shores to take a closer look. The filly watched him and sniffed him. Something must have gotten inside her nose because she sneezed, waking Clementine up. Everypony watched in silence as the colt slowly opened his eyes and met a new face. At first, Clementine wasn't sure how to react, but then Sunny Shores giggled and he smiled at her. Everypony sighed in relief.

"Good, they started with the right hoof." Trixie commented.

"Come on, dear. Play with your new friend." Rarity said as she took her son out of her baby harness. Clementine and Sunny Shores started to play.

"So, Rarity, how are you finding the three months off?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I must say that I so need them! I'm glad that I have enough time to lose the extra weight from the pregnancy. I'm taking long walks that also clear my mind."

"She leaves for hours and I have to look after Clementine on my own. Not an easy task, especially when he's hungry." Trixie said, glaring at her wife when she said the last.

"I have to recover my figure, Trixie-boo. I can't wear any of my dresses until I do so!" Rarity dramatically said as she put a hoof on her forehead. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"You and your dresses."

Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash, causing her to hide behind Applejack, startled. It was Applejack's turn to roll her eyes.

"I still have some extra weight. It is hard for me to lose it." Fluttershy shyly said.

"We can go for a walk tomorrow, honey. You, me, and Sunny Shores." Twilight said.

"I would love that." Fluttershy replied while she leaned against Twilight.

The foals were chasing each other still, giggling. Pinkie Pie stood up to take a cupcake and returned to her spot. However, when she was about to eat it, Clementine's excitement caused his magic to start working, which made the cupcake explode on Pinkie Pie's face. Everypony watched as their party friend shocked, as Pinkie Pie's eyes became teary. "Noooo!" Pinkie Pie cried dramatically as she kneed and raised her forelegs into the air. "Why?! Why didn't you take me instead?! It was only two hours old!"

.

.

.

One week later, during the night, Twilight and Fluttershy had reservations in a restaurant and were dressed. Before going, they headed to Carousel Boutique to leave Sunny Shores in charge of their friends.

"Remember, she has to sleep with her pacifier. Make sure that her belly is facing down and don't let her to get closer to the stairs. Also, don't…"

"Fluttershy, darling…" Rarity said as she raised a hoof to interrupt her best friend. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I want you to focus on your date for the rest of the night. Relax, enjoy yourself. Sunny Shores will be waiting for you here in the morning."

"They're right, honey…" Twilight said as she and Trixie approached from the living room. "take the night off. We have been looking forward to this date for weeks. We can trust our friends. Besides, this was your idea."

"I never said that I didn't trust them, it's just that… I'm afraid of leaving her alone. She's so small…"

"Fluttershy, I promise you that we'll take good care of her. He have enough diapers and we have your feeding bottles."

"But, but…"

"Shy…" Twilight spoke softly as she put a foreleg on one of Fluttershy's cheeks. "Don't panic. We'll go to our restaurant, we'll eat, we'll gaze at the stars and we'll return home to sleep the rest of the night without interruptions, yes? It will be just you and me alone."

"Uh…" Fluttershy got lost on Twilight's lavender eyes and couldn't form any word.

"That's better." The bookworm pony smiled before looking at her friends. "We're leaving."

"Have fun!" Rarity and Trixie waved at their friends until they could no longer be seen before closing the door and heading to Clementine's room, where both Clementine and Sunny Shores were. The foals were both sleeping peacefully. Sunny Shores with her pacifier.

"They look so cute. Oh! Imagine if they get married when they grow up!"

"Rarity, they don't even have an year and you're already thinking on manipulating them to fall in love?" Trixie jokingly said. Rarity glared at her wife.

"Everypony can dream, you don't have the right to shatter them, my love." Rarity said before resting her head on one of Trixie's withers and gazed at the foals. They watched them sleep for several minutes until Rarity yawned. "I'm tired. I had a long day. Trixie-Boo, I'll go to bed. If you need something…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Go to sleep. I'll handle this."

Rarity gave Trixie a peck on her lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Trixie watched her wife walk to the bedroom before heading to the couch they put on the room to rest her eyes.

Trixie didn't know how much she slept, but she woke up abruptly by the sound of somepony coughing. It came from the cradle. The magician pony headed towards it and saw that Clementine was coughing and Sunny Shores looked like if she was about to wake up. Trixie quickly took her son with her forelegs.

"Clementine, what's wrong, son?" The foal kept coughing, so she took him to the bathroom, where the medicine was. "Where is it? Beaver oil? No. Where… kid's cough suppressant, here it is!" Trixie took the medicine with her magic and rushed to the kitchen to grab a spoon. Clementine didn't stop coughing.

Once she had the spoon in her possession, she sat Clementine on the table and put some of the medicine on the spoon. She tried to give it to Clementine, but he didn't let her. "Come on, son, this will make you feel better." Clementine still dodged the spoon. The cough was getting worse. "Clementine, please! You have to trust on me, I'm your mother. I love you, I would never hurt you." Trixie's eyes became wet. Clementine noticed this and stopped fighting. He allowed Trixie to give him the medicine and swallowed it. He coughed again, but this time of disgust. He soon realized that the coughing stopped. He looked at his mother and smiled for the first time at her. "See? I told you that…" Trixie stopped when she saw Clementine walked to her hoof and hugged it.

"Ba, bu." The foal nuzzled his mother's hoof with his cheek.

Trixie's heart melt. Her son was simply too cute. She took the foal to her chest and hugged him. Clementine returned the hug and looked up at Trixie. He smiled and cuddled more against his mother. With her son in her foreleg, she walked upstairs to where the cradle was. She was about to lay on the couch again when she noticed that Sunny Shores was looking at her. "Oh, you too?" Trixie used her magic to levitate the Pegasus filly towards her. She laid on the couch and she fell asleep, holding both foals on her chest.

.

.

.

Rarity woke up to go to the bathroom. She put on her coat and walked out her bedroom. She stopped on Clementine's room to see if everything was fine and smiled when she saw that Trixie was sleeping peacefully, holding both Clementine and Sunny Shores. Rarity didn't interrupt their slumber and continued on her way.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter." Fluttershy said while she held her sleeping daughter.

"It was our pleasure, darlings. It was nice to have her around. You can ask us to look after her whenever you want." Rarity said as she stroked Sunny Shore's head.

"We'll make sure to do it. We had a terrific night. We'll look after Clementine whenever you want." Twilight looked at the colt, who was happy for being held by Trixie. "I'm glad that he's no longer rebellious against you, Trixie."

"Princess Cadence's advice was very helpful. I'll make sure to write a letter to thank her later." Trixie moved Clementine up and down, which the foal seemed to enjoy because he was laughing.

"She'd love to hear the news. I knew that she would be able to help you." Twilight smiled at Trixie before looking at her wife. "Ready to go, honey?"

Fluttershy nodded. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, girls!" Rarity and Trixie entered their house after their friends left. The fashionista proceeded to plant her lips on Trixie's. "I'm really happy for you two, we can now be a happy family." Rarity added while hugging her wife and son.

"Yeah, we'll be a happy family. Everything will be easier now that Clementine likes me." Both mares looked at their son and saw him yawning. "Let's take him to his cradle." They walked upstairs, to Clementine's room and they put him on his cradle. Rarity covered him with a blanket and watched him sleep.

"Look at him, so handsome and happy. He's going to do great things, I'm sure of it."

"He will." Trixie walked next to Rarity, who rested her head on one of Trixie's withers.

"He's a blessing."

"Our blessing…"

They watched him sleep in silence for a little while until Rarity spoke. "Trixie-Boo."

"Hmm?"

"I want another one."

Trixie's eyes widened in horror.

 **Originally, it would have taken Trixie longer to win Clementine's affection, but I'm forced to wrap this fic up due to many reasons, one of the reasons is that I just don't have as much free time as before. This might be my last fic, as it might not. I don't know, I really need to focus more on my studies. Only the epilogue is left. I'm sorry :(**

 **I want to thank Wonder for revising this chapter before its release :D**


End file.
